The Love Triangle
by Melon-Potter
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have returned to Hogwarts after the Final Battle, and soon start to discover more about themselves than they ever had chance to previously. But what exactly will they discover about themselves and about one another?
1. Welcome Home Harry

**Main Characters:**

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

OC

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan

**Summary: **

Harry, Ron and Hermione have returned to Hogwarts after the Final Battle, and soon start to discover more about themselves than they ever had chance to previously. But what exactly will they discover about themselves and about one another? When love blossoms between two best friends, someone is bound to get hurt. But who, and when?

**Genre:**

This is a slash fiction between multiple couples and characters. There is a sequel to this story, which was released in January 2013 called "Moving On". It is to be updated in July 2014.

* * *

><p>Harry descended the steps off the Hogwarts Express with mixed emotions. He was back at Hogwarts, his home, his one happy place, but all that he could remember was the amount of people who had died here less than a year ago in his name. How was he supposed to be happy with that weighing down on his mind? He felt the throng of the crowd push him towards the mass of carriages, anticipating the sight of the skeletal beasts pulling them along, craving for some weird normality in a world that seemed so upside down to him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm dragging him back to a reality that he would rather stay far away from. Ron's smiling face appeared mere inches from his own in the tight press of the crowd on Hogsmeade platform as he pulled him to an embankment to the side of the platform where Hermione was standing waving them over with a harassed look on her face as she watched the entirety of the school pass her by. Smiling to himself, he let Ron lead him through the crowd towards Hermione, their height giving them an advantage over the smaller children around them.<p>

"All righ' 'Arry!" came the booming voice of Hagrid the grounds keeper as his lantern bobbed towards them, followed by a group of petrified looking first years. Harry grinned widely at the sight of the large professer. The three people around him were the only things keeping him sane, and he would give anything to keep them by his side. He bounded towards Hagrid with enough force to knock a normal man off their feet, but Hagrid only laughed at the enthusiasm and hugged Harry, his black eyes glinting with sheer joy at the sight of his three most treasured friends.

"Hagrid, you look amazing!" cried Hermione, closely following behind Harry, "You can hardly see the scar's..." She trailed off. No-one had spoken of the war around Harry all summer, and no one had planned on it giving Harry's previous displays of emotion.

"Arr it all comes with the job" He smiled back at them "Yeh don't spend most o' yeh days outside 'nd not benefit from the fresh air." Hagrid said wisely before turning and looking at the first years. "Well I bet'r be going, but pop down me hut soon for a cuppa you three!" And with that he turned and shepherded the first years towards the boats, inevitably bobbing in the surprising calm of the September night.

"Well we better be off ourselves" said Ron, grinning sheepishly as he wound his arm around Hermione's back "McGonagall probably needs to tell the school where the eighth years'll be sleeping".

"Yes I'd thought about that to" said Hermione as they all turned and headed towards one of the final carriages "There are only enough dormitories for seven year groups."

"I think Seamus said something about Head Boy and Girl, Quidditch Captains, and prefects getting moved to old classrooms that they've transformed into bedrooms throughout the school, but then again, it is Seamus and he's notorious for talking s-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione rebuked him playfully "What would your mother say?"

Harry let the conversation wash over him as he walked behind them with his head down catching a few words like "Dormitories" and "Quidditch". He slowly realised that he was staring at Hermione's hand clasped over Ron's arse, or more specifically, Ron's arse. Tearing his eyes away, he moved forward to step into one of the carriages.

The journey to the castle was exceptionally awkward, in Harry's opinion at least. Ron and Hermione sat opposite Harry in the carriage, holding hands and staring into each others eyes with daft, loved-up expressions plastered over their faces.

"Ohhh ickle Potty me rotty!" Sang Peeves the instant Harry walked through the familiar oak front doors into the entrance hall. He noticed with dismay that the marble flooring was gone, replaced by a lighter flag stone. They were very similar to the original, but Harry couldn't help but notice as he stared around the room that some aspects of Hogwarts History would be forgotten forever as his generation moved on from the castle.

Hermione watched Harry as he looked around the room with a blank expression on his face, breathing in all that had changed and, not for the first time since they had stepped off the train, she wished that she could find Harry someone who could hold him and love him, and someone who Harry could love back.

A golden light fell across Ron as he crossed the threshold into the great hall and Hermione stared at him with a smile on her face. It was times like these that made her really think about what it was that she loved about Ron. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry looking at Ron with a smile on his face that could probably be matched to that of hers. Ron led them into the Great Hall, choosing seats in the center of the Gryffindor table and waving a quick hello to Nearly Headless Nick before looking up at the head table.

"Two new teachers" Hermione noted, making Harry and Ron scan the table for the said newcomers.

"Oh yeah" Ron said "But why two, there's only Defense Against The Dark Arts open isn't there?"

"McGonagall won't be teaching anymore now she's head" Harry said, staring at the female of the two new staff members "I'm sure I recognize her".

Hermione looked at where Harry was staring.

"I think I do too actually" she said "Probably just from a magazine or something, I suppose we'll just have to see what she's called".

The door's to the great hall quietly became a bustle of activity and heads turned in one swift movement to watch as the new first years made their way up the hall, led by Professor Flitwick, the new Deputy Head of Hogwarts, towards the head table where a patched and frayed old hat lay atop a three-legged stool. Professor Flitwick moved behind it and stood silently.

Suddenly, the hat moved, causing the first-years to look around the room in shock as a voice came from it.

"A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Now after times of turmoil,

The world may seem unknown,

But stick together and all will see,

You'll fit in fine, just so!"

The hat sat still again as applause broke out amongst the students and staff in the hall. The first years clapped timidly, wondering whether this meant it was not going to be as bad as older siblings had told them it would be.

Professor Flitwick stepped forward from behind the hat and cleared his throat, lifting a large roll of parchment as he did so.

"Ambleton, Elizabeth" squeaked the tiny professor as Hagrid squeezed in through a side door and took his seat at the head table. A small girl walked forward trembling from head to foot. Professor Flitwick lifted the hat and placed it on her head as she sat on the stool. The brim fell past her eyes, resting just above her nose for almost a minute until it opened it's mouth and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!". Taking the hat off, Elizabeth tottered towards the applauding table to her right and took a seat.

Ron looked at his plate and then up at Harry as "Heffer, Liam" joined the Ravenclaw table. Harry laughed as he heard Ron's stomach rumble whilst Professor Flitwick called the final name on the list of about thirty students and the sorting hit instantly placed "Walker, Danielle" in Slytherin. The tiny professor then picked up the stool and hat and walked out of the hall, returning as Professor McGonagall rose to make a quick speech.

"I feel that unfortunately, my welcoming speech may not live up to those of Dumbledore's, but I may as well give it a try". She smiled down at them all before saying lightly, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" and sitting back down to cheers as the spotless golden plates filled with all sorts of food.

* * *

><p>Ron tried to fight back his laugh as Hermione playfully hit Harry's wrist for what he had just said about Padma's new hairstyle, knowing that if he laughed too hard, the trifle he just forced down his throat would be sure to explode back out of him. The plates in front of them cleared, returning to their usual immaculate quality and the buzz around the room slowly died down as all heads turned to the head table. Professor McGonagall stood and called for the last few whispers to die out before starting.<p>

"Firstly I would like to start with a hello. Hello to everyone, old and new, those of you who have been here before, those of you who haven't. I just wish to express my gratitude at having you all here today, seeing your faces smiling up at me fills with a much needed joy." Harry remembered the start of his fifth year where Umbridge had said those words. This time however, people were actually smiling at McGonagall. "Before I get down to business however, I would like to get a few simple announcements out of the way. Our caretaker, Mr Filch" she paused as a few heads turned to look at the wizened old man standing in the corner, "would like to remind _all_ students that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, the clue lies, surprisingly, in the name. Also all Zonko's and Weasley Wizard Wheezes products and other nuisances like that are banned. The full list of which can be found on his office door."

McGonagall paused for a few moments, looking down at the lectern in front of her before continuing with a stern expression on her face.

"After the unfortunate events of recent years, we have had to make minor adjustments to staffing here. So could you please welcome Professor Henderson who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Tofty, granddaughter of the examiner, who shall be taking my role as Transfiguration professor." A large applause swept through the room at this news.

"That's where I recognize her from!" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Professor Henderson will also be taking on another role" McGonagall continued, "as he has kindly accepted the job of Head Of Gryffindor House, since I have had to move up the ladder, so to speak".

A few audible moans and an Irish voice shouting "we'll miss you" could be heard from the Gryffindor table.

"Thank you, Finnigan" McGonagall said with a slight smirk. "Now before you go off to your warm, comfortable beds there is something else that you need to know which may help that process. As you were informed in the holidays, we have an extra year group with us which means an extra problem of where to let everyone sleep, so, this is how it shall work."

Silence fell once again across the hall as the question everyone had been asking was about to be answered.

"Some of the disused classrooms were renovated to bedrooms when the castle was repaired and rebuilt, and so prefects; you have bedrooms on the second floor _east wing_ corridor. Your names will be on the doors. Quidditch captains you are in the _west wing_ on the second floor." Harry looked in horror at Ron and Hermione then back at Professor McGonagall. "In addition to this, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, our new head boy and girl will be in the west wing of the third floor. Mr Potter..." She looked around for him in the crowd and upon finally locating him said, "Unfortunately there is no room for you on the second floor with the other Quidditch captains so you shall be sharing a room with Weasley and Granger on the third floor. Now then, everyone else will have a notice in your common rooms as to which dormitory you are in. For the first time in the history of Hogwarts, you will have the chance to switch which room you sleep in but that is to be arranged between yourselves and not between you and your head of house. You may not sleep in the same room as other year groups, nor in different houses. The usual rules also apply to the mixture of genders in dormitories - there shall be none. There should now be enough beds for everyone. If not, there are camp beds in each common room and a list on your notice boards. If you have no bed, write down your name and sleep on a camp bed for the night.

"So now, you may make the most of your warm bed pans. Good Night." She waved at the students before sitting back down and immersing herself in conversation with Professor Henderson as though she was never disturbed.

Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione in relief as the benches around them scraped against the hard stone floor and hundreds of feet headed for the doors to the great hall. Hermione pulled Ron's shirt as he made to stand up, pulling him back down beside her.

"We may as well wait a bit" she explained to her two friends "let the crowds die down a bit so we can look for our rooms in peace."

"Well personally I'm glad we're out of the common room" said Ron "I was starting to grow sick of all the little kid's messing about when we were trying to concentrate."

"To be honest Ron, we were just as bad in our first year" laughed Harry.

"Yeah but not that bad! All we did was fight a giant three headed dog, fly around chasing keys under the castle and chase a troll. Seriously, kid's these days" Ron said with a straight face. Harry and Hermione laughed as the latter put her arm around Ron's shoulder and kissed him.

"Shall we head off then?" Harry suggested noticing the crowd around the doors thinning. As they stood, Ron slipped his hand into Hermione's and they started walking out of the great hall, wearily mounted the marble staircase on the trek for their beds.

"It's good to be back" Hermione said, twisting her head onto Ron's shoulder. She pulled Harry next to her, gripping his hand in an unusual show of emotion and smiled as they all headed off towards the warmth and comfort of their new dormitory.

* * *

><p>"Winds picking up" Ron commented, looking out the window's as they walked along the third floor corridor, passing creaking suits of armor by the flickering candle light.<p>

"Eight years I've been in this school now" Harry said gazing around for their room "and not once have I been down here."

"Well I suppose it's a good thing really, the N.E.W.T's require a lot of study and now we won't have people running around like idiots outside" Hermione chimed in happily. Ron gazed round at her before looking at Harry for support.

"Mione, they may as well have placed us in the Sahara!" He whined "Why can't they have put us somewhere on the seventh floor, there's a disused classroom opposite the Fat Lady for god's sake"

"Ron, think of it positively for once wont you?"

"Yeah mate" said Harry "Just think, we'll probably have a small common room for the three of us, perfect area to study, a private bedroom and bathroom"

"And" Hermione added with a smile "You're closer to the food than _all_ the other Gryffindor's"

"Just because I have a big appetite" he answered damply. "Hey" Ron suddenly shouted, walking up to an old oak door set into its own alcove and pulling a small note from the door.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger" It began "Inside is a small common room with three private bedrooms leading off it. The bedrooms to the right and straight ahead share a bathroom. I advise that Mr Weasley and Mr Potter take these two bedrooms, leaving Miss Granger with the private bedroom and bathroom to the left.

"Sincerely Professor McGonagall"

"Come on then" Harry said with a smile before proceeding past Ron and pushing the door open, unveiling a small, comfortable lounge and study area with a fire burning merrily in the corner. Three doors led off this room on each of the three different walls.

"Well I don't know about you but I am extremely tired" said Hermione, leaning over to Ron and kissing him before heading merrily towards the door on the left. Ron closed and locked the door to the common room behind him as Harry stretched out on one of the two brown leather chesterfield love seats.

"Well I s'pose it'll do for now" Ron said to Harry as he sat beside him staring into the fire with a faint smile etched into his every being.

"So who gets which room?" he asked, looking at the two remaining door's.

"Well..." said Ron looking at Hermione's door, "would you mind if I had this one" indicating towards the middle doorway next to Hermione's "Just for... you know, just for ease" Ron winked at Harry before they both stood. Suddenly, Ron walked forward and hugged his friend.

"Welcome back mate" Ron said before walking into his new bedroom.

Harry watched as the door closed behind his friend before turning and heading towards the fire. He picked a lightly burning log off the top of the heap and twisted it around in his hands. He cast his mind back to his fourth year, when he first spoke to Sirius through the fire. He had been so sure that things would get better with Sirius.

And now he was gone.

Harry threw the log back into the fire and walked away into his bedroom. As soon as he stepped inside the room, the candles around the room ignited casting a dim yet warming glow across the room. There was a small yet spacious double bed in the middle of the room, with a bedside cabinet at each side. A chest of drawers sat next to a door that Harry assumed led into the bathroom. Opposite the drawers, a window looked out across the lake and surrounding mountains. Rich red curtains hung either side, framed themselves by two red, leather armchairs. At the end of his bed, his trunk lay open with nothing inside but a small note.

"Master Potter sir," it began, "I took the liberty of putting your clothes in the drawers, and books on the bookshelf in the common room. All your other items have been placed in your bedside cabinets for your own organisation. I have left your school robes on the armchair beside the window for tomorrow.

"Kreacher"

Harry smiled as he closed the trunk and pushed it under the bed. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he closed the curtains and extinguished all the candles but for the one beside his bed. He stepped forward and perched himself on the end of his bed, leaning down to undo his shoelaces, kicking them off into the corner of the room before taking off his cloak and tie and throwing them onto the back of the empty armchair. Harry twisted around and headed for the bathroom door, taking his shirt off as he went and dropping it by the drawers just before he walked through the door. However, before he could open the door he heard soft moans and gasps from the other side. He slowly cracked the door open an inch, enough to see exactly what was happening inside. Ron was on the other side leaning against the sink with his hand clenched around his long, stiff, arousal. Harry reluctantly retreated back to his own bed feeling slightly embarrassed for walking in on his best friend masturbating, though he couldn't help but admit that he had enjoyed the few seconds of viewing he did have.

He lay on his bed wishing that he had closed the bathroom door properly as Ron's low grunts and moans could still be heard circulating the room, which only worked to fuel his own arousal. As quietly as he could, Harry stood and crept back to the bathroom door trying with all his might to keep his eyes from wandering past the door and settling on Ron, knowing that this would be a gross invasion of Ron's privacy, but try as he might, he simply couldn't resist. He stood with his head resting on the door frame watching Ron's rhythmical movements as his hand slid up and down. Suddenly, Ron threw his head back and groaned again as he shot his come repeatedly across the bathroom. Harry realised he was holding his breath and shakily let it out before closing the door and casting a locking charm on it. He twisted around and faced the bed, imagining Ron masturbating on it. He popped the button on his trousers and hastily forced the zip down before pulling them off and throwing them aside, peeling his tight boxer shorts from his legs and dropping them to the floor then diving onto his bed, relishing in the comfort of the mattress and the memory of Ron's arousal. He clenched his hand around his own and started imitating Ron, though less verbally in case he heard him at it.

After about a minute of hard pumping, Harry climaxed, spraying his juices across his sheet and onto the plush, cream carpet. He moaned softly before letting go of his drooping arousal and resting his head back on his pillow. After a minute of panting, Harry sat up on his bed and cast a quick _scourgify_ to rid the room of his sperm. Harry then removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside table along with his wand, before blowing out the final candle and settling in to his first sleep in his new home.


	2. The Woes Of The Closeted Man

"Mate, Harry, come on, its breakfast mate".

Harry felt his shoulder being shook and twisted around to look up at Ron's freckled face. "I'll wait outside while you... prepare yourself. Talk about baptising a new bed" he said, laughing as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind him. Harry put his head back into the pillow in the hope of falling asleep again, but as realisation flooded over him he jumped up again. He looked down and saw what Ron had been talking about as waves of embarrassment swept over him like a tsunami. There was a long white streak down his duvet and across a section of the plush cream carpet. He looked over his shoulder and saw his trousers draped over his bedside lamp and a pair of boxers a few feet from the bed. Lifting his arm up, Harry sniffed his armpit and pulled back in shock.

"God I need a shower..." Harry said, looking around for his wand, but to no avail.

Harry stood, wiping sleep from his eyes as he wandered over to the bathroom door, grabbing a towel off the sideboard as he went. He looked around the room, trying to familiarize himself with the space without looking at the sink. He felt sick inside. He had wanked over images of his _best friend_ playing with himself. However, as Harry turned the knob on the double shower and held his hand under to test the temperature, he couldn't help but imagine what he could do to Ron if only they weren't such good friends. And of course, if they were both gay.

"Not that I'm gay..." Harry assured himself "It's just... it's just sexual tension. I'm still a virgin, I just want the sex, no matter who it may be with. I just saw Ron and got turned on, no big deal". Yet even as he tried to assure himself that it was normal, he felt a brick resting in his stomach.

Was he as heterosexual as he considered himself to be?

The water heated to an adequate temperature and so Harry walked over to the shower. As he was about to get in, he glanced into the mirror. He looked himself up and down, admiring how much he had managed to hide the scrawny boy he had once been and become a muscular, tanned young man. He frowned again and stepped into the shower as the images of Ron came back into his mind. He had seen Ron naked before countless times, so why was this a big deal? Granted, he had never _watched_ Ron masturbate before or became that turned on by him but it wasn't that different. He had become aroused in the Quidditch changing rooms before when the lad's were messing around but he had thought that was normal.

"Sexual tension, that's all" he said to himself again.

As he started lathering himself with soap, there was a knock on the door and Ron walked in from his bedroom to start brushing his teeth. Harry cursed under his breath for not locking Ron's door.

"So 'ave a good nigh' 'arry?" Ron asked with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth Harry looked around again, hoping his arousal would disappear, and sharpish.

"Yeah it was... interesting" Harry said hoping his burning ears would be hidden beneath his wet mop of hair "As you say, you should _always_ baptise a new bed" he said with a wink at Ron. Laughing back at him, Ron pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, rinsing it and taking a swig of water before turning to face Harry.

"Well it appears we both had the same mindset, except I was in here." Ron said with a smile. "I hope you didn't hear me, I was a bit... vocal" he added sheepishly.

Harry glanced down and seized the opportunity to step out of the shower while he was finally flaccid. Ron casually walked over with his towel while he shook the excess water out of his hair. Leaning back against the sink in a position very similar to that of the night before, Ron waited for Harry to dry himself off. Harry looked across at him and began to worry he would soon become hard again so headed off to his bedroom and pulled on a clean pair of tight boxers. He had just sat down to dry his feet when Ron walked back in with his book bag over his shoulder.

A knock sounded again at the door and Ron walked over to let Hermione in. She tutted at Ron's indecency when she saw Harry trying to cover himself over a bit more for her. Hermione's eyes wandered around the room, settling on the disheveled bed covers, and a small white stain on the carpet. However, she moved on from these as they seemed to be small nothings in her innocent eyes and instead walked over to Ron who was leaning against the chest of drawers next to the bathroom door.

"Your hair looks... different Hermione" Ron pointed out with a confused expression on her face.

"Do you like it?" She asked worriedly "I wanted to try out something new, I wasn't too happy with what it looked like before".

Ron leant over and kissed her check a few times before whispering something into her ear. Harry watched as she giggled before looking around for his other shoe, finding it in the corner next to an armchair. He picked up his bag from beside the chair and walked out into the common room to grab his books off the shelf.

"You unpacked quickly" Hermione said, following Harry out of the bedroom.

"Kreacher did it for me before we arrived" Harry replied, zipping his bag shut and turning to face his two friends, "Shall we head down to breakfast then?"

Hermione, laughing as Ron's ears pricked up, pulled him towards the door. Harry let them pass through so he could be sure his door was locked behind him. He fingered his wand in his pocket, making a mental note to clean his bedroom when he returned.

* * *

><p>"Ahh you three" came the surprisingly cheery voice of Professor McGonagall from behind Harry, Ron and Hermione "I hope you like your rooms. I pulled a few strings and got you put together".<p>

"Thanks Professor, I had thought that there would be more than three rooms for the Quidditch captains" Harry said, smiling up at her.

"Quite. Anyway, here are your timetables, you're all continuing the same subjects as you had in your sixth year. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that you don't have much catching up to do either. Nothing of value was taught last year" she said before walking over to Dean and Seamus.

"Shall we head off then?" Hermione said, "The bell should be ringing in a few minutes anyway."

Harry smiled as they walked on towards Potions. As much as he wouldn't have admitted it to anyone else, he had missed Hogwarts immensely. Even Malfoy was a welcome sight.

As the class queued outside the potions classroom, Harry remembered the night he had spent with Ginny in a broom cupboard. The relationship had escalated quite a bit after that. A bit too fast in his opinion. But now, that ship had sailed, and Ginny was dating Neville. Another good reason to get out of that dormitory if you asked him. The entire group of lad's in that room would talk to each other about who they'd slept with, who they wanted to sleep with. Conversations of masturbation, girls and sex were an all too common occurrence in the Gryffindor dormitories. Well, at least in the one Harry had been in. And all Harry had was an embarrassing 'almost' moment with Ginny in a cupboard. He had chickened out in the end, the relationship never quite recovered after that night.

The previous night's vision of Ron on his bed floated back to the front of his mind.

**If I'm to be honest with myself** Harry thought, **Ron is pretty attractive. I mean, I'm not gay, but surely it's normal to appreciate someone's beauty, whatever gender they may be. His face has matured a great deal over the past few years, and he has a lot of muscle now... And he has a fucking gorgeous cock**.

Harry looked around, feeling embarrassed, half expecting to see someone telling everyone what he was thinking.

But the image of Ron was just firmly settled on his mind now. Harry felt like he was running through thorns just trying to push it out of his mind. Struggle and you just get even more trapped.

**Okay, he has a nice body, but maybe I'm just getting like this because I have no one to love, sexually, and Ron's closer to me than anyone else** Harry thought, **He is a brilliant friend, he's never vain, he didn't care when people were shouting my name and he had to sit in my shadow, he's never jealous or suspicious, he's modest, he's, he's just brilliant**

Harry sighed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering what on earth was happening to him.

"Harry m'boy! Are you with us today?" Chuckled Professor Slughorn, pulling Harry out of his trance. Looking down, Harry saw that his classmates had already entered the classroom, leaving him standing in front of Slughorn alone. Ron and Hermione were standing in the doorway, hand in hand, smirking at him. Professor Slughorn, ever the optimist, stood laughing beside them.

"Well m'boy shall we enter, I've decided to start off the year the same as the last two" He continued his speech as he entered the class so that all the students could hear. "I shall be giving a bottle of Felix Felicis to whoever can create for me a sample of Amortentia. You have until the end of this lesson, to brew me the strongest love potion known to man. But remember, with great strength comes great danger, so be careful not to ingest any of it" Slughorn said heartily before setting them all to work.

"So you fancy being my potions partner this year mate?" Ron asked, sliding up to Harry's side.

"Yeah sure" Harry said "Don't you want to work with Hermione though?"

"She's working with Neville, given he has no other friends in this class except us, Dean and Seamus".

"Okay then, I'll let you get the ingredients" Harry said distantly, bending down to get his cauldron and scales. When he reached into his bag to grab his potions kit however, a thin shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw Malfoy standing over him. Harry quickly jumped up and moved his hand to his pocket, ready to draw his wand if necessary.

"There'll be no need for that Harry" Malfoy drawled with a smirk on his face. Harry looked at him dumbfounded. Had Malfoy just called Harry by his first name?

"H-Harry?" he replied.

"Yes, Harry. I think it about time we put our differences behind us. I don't mean we should be friends, but after, you know, last year, I think it's only right to put it all behind us and start a fresh." Malfoy said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry grabbed the outstretched hand, shaking it warily. Draco left just as Ron emerged from the store cupboard.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, having evidently witnessed the end of the conversation. "He hasn't started pissing about already has he, the years only just started!"

"No, he just, decided we should put our emnity behind us" Harry said, still a bit confused. "Shall we start with this? I wouldn't mind getting good old Felix back."

Ron nodded and started chopping some roots.

"So what was wrong with you earlier?" Ron muttered, looking round to make sure everyone else was too busy with their work to be listening.

"Nothing, I just, had stuff on my mind" Harry replied, casting his eyes around as well.

"Well you know that I'm here for you if you need anything" Ron muttered, putting the roots in the cauldron. "I know I may act like a douche sometimes, but I can listen if need be".

Harry grinned to himself.

"I'll bear that in mind, I promise, but it's not really something you can help with" Harry said, knowing that Ron could only possibly help by letting him watch him wank again, but that would only confuse Harry more.

"You may as well try me" Ron replied, dropping some shredded roots into the cauldron.

Harry cast about his mind for something to tell Ron. If he told him something at least close to the truth then he may get some useful advice without having to actually say what his problem was.

"I like someone" Harry finally said, pouring a liter of water into the mix and setting it to boil.

"Well that's not as bad as I thought it was going to be" Ron said merrily.

"What were you expecting?" Harry asked, smiling at his friend.

"I dunno, maybe, help Ron, I think I killed someone" Ron replied with a laugh.

Harry grinned again before looking around again to make sure no one was listening.

"It's not just that I like someone though" Harry began, "I know that I can't possibly like them, and I don't fully understand why I do. Well, I understand why, I can see why I'm attracted to the person, if that's what it is, but I can't see why-"

"Whoa mate," Ron said, stopping Harry's rant mid-flow. "Slow down a bit, I can't keep up".

Harry muttered a quick apology, before starting again, speaking in rhythm with stirring.

"I like someone. But I know that I can't, it's sort of wrong to like them, I think. I find them attractive, both inside and out, but I just really don't know what I should do". Harry said, starting to stir anti-clockwise.

"It's not Luna is it?" Ron asked "Because that is wrong".

Harry snorted with laughter, catching the attention of those around him. He lowered his voice and shuffled slightly closer to Ron before replying.

"No, it's not Luna".

Ron smiled as he added the final ingredients to the potion. He sat down, motioning for Harry to do the same.

"Good, because I think she would probable accidentally kill you" he began, making Harry laugh again. "Now, I'll not ask who it is, I'll just wait for Hermione to start questioning you and let her do the digging".

Harry grinned as he sat down beside Ron.

"But if I was this person, I think I'd want to know. You're a good looking lad, I can't imagine anyone turning you down" Ron said, surprising Harry by his lack of pink cheeks after having said something so unlike Ron. "You could probably even bend Malfoy to your will if you felt the need".

"Thanks Ron" Harry said, smiling up at Ron, "You weren't wrong about being able to listen".

"No problem mate" Ron replied "I'd hug you or something but it may be pretty awkward given where we are".

Harry laughed again.

"I'll let you away with it this time" he said, making Ron smile.

"I may as well go put the ingredients away then" Ron said, standing up and gathering the spares.

"Well m'boys" said Slughorn as Ron returned "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed finished. Mind if I check?"

"Be our guest" Ron said, seating himself back in front of the cauldron.

Slughorn bent over the potion and sniffed at the contents.

"This seems perfect, can't find a thing wrong with it" he boomed excitedly. "What do you smell?"

"Well I can smell Lavender shampoo, lamb stock and," Ron stopped speaking, deciding instead to stare wonderingly into the potion. "Well I have no idea what that is, a kind of woody scent. It's nice though".

Slughorn chuckled before turning his gaze to Harry.

"I smell... smoke, Christmas trees and ... that smells something like snow I think, if snow has a smell" Harry said with a laugh.

"Well that sounds perfectly fine! Well done" Raising his voice so the rest of the class could hear, Slughorn said "Well I think we've found our winner today! Well done Harry, Ron. The rest of you may finish your potions and then pack up." Harry grinned at Ron.

"We have Felix back!"

Harry began placing all of their utensils back into his bag whilst Ron went to talk to Hermione and Neville. He leant back against the desk, his eyes watching Slughorn fill a phial with some Felix Felicis, but his mind on other things entirely.

"Gay? I'm not gay, I can't be gay. Seventeen years of Uncle Vernon would have driven that out of any teenage boy. But now Ron wants me to tell him. How the hell does a person bring that up? Hey mate, just thought I'd let you know that I found other men attractive, so, yeah, make of that what you will".

Harry was dragged out of his thoughts, not for the first time that day, by Slughorn tapping his shoulder.

"Your reward m'boy" he said, offering Harry the bottle.

"Thank's professor" Harry said, taking the bottle from his professor.

"I'm glad to see you can work just as well without that book" Slughorn said with a wink, before walking to his desk.

Ron appeared behind Harry just as the bell rang.

"He knows about the book?" Ron said, making Harry jump.

"Apparently so" Harry replied, turning to face him. "I guess McGonagall found out with what happened with Snape after Dumbledore died"

"Sound's legit" Ron said, picking up his bag and heading out of the classroom with Hermione.

* * *

><p>Awe followed the eighth year students out of the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom.<p>

"We haven't had a lesson as good as that since Lupin" Ron said, turning to face his two friends "What'cha think we're doing next lesson then?

"Dunno" Harry said, imagining all the amazing things Henderson could possibly do for them.

Hermione turned in the direction of the library, stopping the conversation in it's tracks.

"Hermione, what work can you possibly have to do, you've been in the same classes as us today, and we have no work" Ron said confusedly.

"I have no work, but I also have no books to read tonight" she replied before reverting to the original topic. "But Professor Henderson was nice, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, let's not get used to him though" Harry joked, "Only got him for a year"

"Mind you Harry, that curse may have died along with Voldemort" Hermione contemplated, pushing open the Library door. "When Dumbledore died all his charms on Grimmauld Place ceased working. You weren't under his charm anymore either were you?"

Harry smirked at Ron as the walked past Madame Pince's desk, both of them being used to their jokes being taken literally.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" he said, following Hermione down an aisle.

"I'm just heading over to the Quidditch section" Ron said, walking away from Harry and Hermione. "I'll meet up with you's in a bit".

Harry watched him go before turning to face Hermione.

"You know, I could have sworn you had a book on the train" Harry said, sitting down at one of the desks.

Hermione sat down beside him, pulling a random book off the shelf.

"Ron spoke to me earlier" she said, flicking through the books pages absentmindedly. "He told me you have a small problem".

"I must admit that I expected it was only a matter of time before you started asking me questions" Harry said, smiling at her.

"So, do you want to talk?" she asked, closing the book and pushing it away now that she was sure Harry didn't mind her knowing.

"I may as well, you probably know what I told Ron anyway".

"Well, he did tell me what happened, but you know how his mind wanders, you could have told him you were gay and he probably wouldn't notice".

Harry laughed nervously.

"Well okay then." Harry began, "I assume you have at least heard that, I like someone".

Hermione nodded, urging Harry to continue.

"But, I know that I cant like them, and it sounds stupid when I say it, but I just feel like I'm not allowed to, no matter how I think about it".

"Because it's a he" Hermione said, more as a statement than a question.

Harry stared at Hermione in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry if I've jumped the gun" Hermione said, her hand twitching towards the book again.

"I'm not gay" Harry muttered, looking out of the window behind Hermione in a trance-like manner.

"I'm not saying you are" Hermione began saying. "Well, I suppose I did, sort of..."

"Why did you think I was?" Harry asked, bringing his gaze to Hermione's shoulder.

"I just, it popped into my mind one day, and ever since I've been noticing small things about your mannerisms to just, support that" Hermione said, staring at a fascinating scratch on the desk beside her.

"What do you think?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. The tension between the two was growing by the second, Hermione hoping that the ground would swallow her up. She had never intended on trying to out Harry, it had just slipped out.

"Is that the only confirmation I'm going to get?" Hermione asked, smiling at his chin.

"Who said it's a confirmation?" Harry asked, somehow hoping that Hermione would completely forget about what had been said.

"I'll take that as a yes" Hermione said, still not meeting Harry's gaze.

The pair sat in silence for a few more minutes, their eyes only meeting when the two stared at a fly passing between them.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is" Harry finally said, deciding that if killing Voldemort hadn't wracked his nerves all that much, this shouldn't either, "I think I'm slightly confused at the moment, to say the least".

Hermione nodded, finally making eye contact in an attempt to spur him on to tell her more. Harry sighed before continuing.

"I'm not entirely sure what I am to be honest" he said, twisting in his seat to get himself more comfortable. "For as long as I've been old enough to have any form of sexual desire, I seem to have, well, I wouldn't say, preferred men, but I didn't really look at any women with sexual lust. It was only more recently, when I was about 16, that I think I started looking at men. I never really came across gays or homophobes in my childhood, and having definitely not spoken to Uncle Vernon about my sexuality, I think that at the time, I just considered it normal. I still dated Ginny though, but I think it's just because I didn't really know what I wanted. I was attracted to her, but casting my mind back, it was probably just because I do love her so much, but only as a sister. I don't know really. Like I said, I feel, I feel shitty".

Harry cast his eyes back out of the window again, thinking about what he was to say next. Fortunately, Hermione saved him the trouble.

"And now, it's all starting to bubble to the surface as something that suddenly needs attention? You've never had to think about it before, you've been deprived of anything a normal teenager would have, you never really had time to, well, time to think about it."

"Yeah" Harry said, smiling at her.

"What set it off?" she asked, putting the book named 'Jewish Witches Through the Ages' back onto the shelf neatly, obviously not expecting to need it again.

Harry looked down at the table awkwardly before answering.

"Well, if you really must know, I've been watching Ron a little bit recently. But I don't want to date him or anything" he added quickly, "I just, you know, think he's a bit attractive, but not like I want to, you know, I don't want him to-".

Hermione held her hand up to stop him, smiling as she did so.

"It's okay" she said, "You're perfectly within your rights to find any lad you want attractive. Even my boyfriend".

Harry laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind in future" he said, winking up at her.

"Well now that's that off your chest, shall we head off to find Ron?" Hermione asked, standing up and pushing her chair under the desk.

"Yeah, sure" Harry replied, standing up with her, "But, you're sure you're okay with this whole, you know, thing?"

"Of course I'm okay with it, you're my closest friend, I'll always love you, no matter what" she said, pulling Harry in for a hug, "And of course, it goes without saying that I'll keep this to myself. You can tell Ron in your own time".


	3. Christmas Cheer

"Hey, mate" Ron said suddenly, looking up from his tureen of soup "You'll be in Percy's room again; he's in London until New Year."

Harry looked over at Ron happily.

"Great, I'll get away from your raucous snoring." Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, because you always sleep like an angel" he replied with a grin before tucking into a tureen of questionable green soup.

Before Harry could retort however, Dean and Seamus appeared opposite him.

"Mind if we join you?" Seamus asked, sitting down beside Harry without even bothering to wait for a reply. Dean rolled his eyes before slipping down beside Seamus.

"So how are you lot?" Dean asked, grabbing a slice of chicken from Harry's plate.

"Good, I think" Harry replied with a smile, his eyes following Dean's hand as it made it's way back to his mouth.

"Haven't seen you two around in a few days" Ron said, glancing between the pair beside him and his own plate, as if hoping to protect it from any attacks "Where have you been?"

"Well that's kind of what we wanted to speak to you about" Dean said, glancing up and smiling.

"You see, we've been keeping a small secret from you recently" Seamus said, grabbing a broccoli from a nearby plate.

"And since we've grown even closer to you this year, we thought we'd like to tell you first" Dean added, before shuffling slightly closer to Seamus.

Hermione nodded them on as if she understood what was to come.

"The thing is, we're together" Seamus said, wrapping his arm around Dean's back and pulling them beside one another.

Harry saw Ron's jaw drop in shock as Dean and Seamus shared a quick kiss.

"Well congratulations" Hermione said, smiling jovially, "I hope it all goes well for you two!"

"Well we've not really encountered any abuse yet" Dean said, kissing Seamus again, "But we've only really told you thr-".

"Get a room, faggots", someone shouted from the other side of the room.

Seamus laughed, causing Harry to stare at him quizzically.

"Oh come on mate, it was only a matter of time" he said in response, before standing up and turning to face whoever had shouted.

"Sorry love, I can't, your boyfriends in it" he shouted back, before spinning and sitting back down in his seat whilst the rest of the students in the hall erupted into laughter.

Dean pulled Seamus back in, kissing him passionately whilst Harry roared in laughter. Ron, however, still sat with his face fixed in what seemed to be constant shock.

"Finnigan, Mr Thomas, follow me please", said McGonagall appearing behind the group, her lips almost paper thin.

Dean stood up and walked after McGonagall, Seamus trailing behind weakly, both clutching each others hand.

"She looked happy" Harry said, "I wonder if they're okay".

"They should be, McGonagall won't punish them much, she probably just wants to give them a biscuit or something like she did when Umbridge sent you to her" Hermione replied, slowly finishing off her plate of food.

Ron finally managed to pull himself back together, continuing on his meal as if nothing more than a breeze had just passed before him.

"Well that was a bit shocking" he said, shoving his final baked potato into his mouth.

"At least they can see just how obviously you support them" Hermione said bitterly, "when they come back, please keep your mouth closed".

Ron was about to reply when Dean and Seamus reappeared beside him.

"That wasn't too bad" Dean said, sitting back down at the table.

"I thought it would be something about... this" Seamus said, lifting up his and Dean's hands.

"Well what was it about?" Harry asked, staring at the still clenched hands.

"She just said well done, and told us to be careful around the Syltherins. Then she thanked us for giving her an excuse to punish Zabini and walked away" Seamus said, taking Ron's last carrot.

"I do feel a bit embarrassed about being caught, as obvious as we were" Dean said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed you know, it's perfectly natural to be gay" Hermione said, "But if no one else supports you, Harry, Ron and I will."

"Yeah" said Harry "We'll always be here for you".

"Thanks" Dean said, smiling up at Harry.

"So where do you's stay now anyway?" asked Seamus, finally detaching his hand from Dean's.

"We have a room on the third floor. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, really private area, and I'm pretty sure the beds are more comfortable than those in Gryffindor tower" Harry said.

"Sounds pretty nice" said Seamus.

"Yeah we have our own little bedrooms" said Hermione "Proper furniture and everything. Don't get me wrong, I liked Gryffindor Tower but this place has everything!"

"Well I think we may just steal it from you. How big are the beds?" Seamus asked with a laugh.

"Oh I'm sure you could have Ron's bed. He'd sleep on the sofa" Harry said, "Or with you's, I'm sure he won't mind".

Unfortunately, Ron still appeared to be feeling a bit awkward around Dean and Seamus and did not take the joke with the lightheartedness Harry had been hoping for.

"You's are welcome to spend a night with us if you ever wanted. I'd happily offer you my room" Hermione said, drawing the attention away from Ron.

"That's really kind of you" Dean said. "We'll just have to wait and see how homophobic Gryffindor can be"

"I'm sure they'll accept you with open arms, but if not you can always take us up on our offer" Hermione said.

"Cheers Mione" Dean said, standing up with the rest of the school as the meal ended.

They followed the school out of the Great Hall and started making their way up to the third floor corridor.

"Is this it?" Seamus asked, finally arriving at an alcove set into an empty corridor.

"Yeah" Harry replied, walking in front of the group and bowing Dean and Seamus inside.

Hermione walked in and knelt by the fire, standing up again with a small piece of wood burning behind her in the grate.

"Make yourselves at home" she said, before gesturing towards Harry and Ron. "Can I have a word with you two?"

Dean and Seamus sat beside each other in front of the growing fire as Harry and Ron followed Hermione into her room.

Hermione sat down on her bed with a stern look on her face.

"Ronald Weasley! I thought that you would be more supportive than this! Dean and Seamus are sitting out there feeling terribly retched after revealing themselves properly to the whole of Hogwarts and you just stood there with a horrible look on your face as if you'll _'catch it'. _Now if you don't mind I'm going to go out there and enjoy my night with the two of them. Harry, I'm just glad you know when to be sensitive."

Hermione stormed out of the room, leaving Ron leaning against the chest of drawers, a dumbfounded expression across his face.

"I-I... what was that about mate?" Ron stuttered.

"Ron, do you have a problem with Dean and Seamus being... together?" Harry asked.

"I, no I don't, I... I'm not homophobic!" Ron said.

"So what is wrong, because it looked to us like you certainly were a bit put off by them?"

"It's just, I have things on my mind".

"Like what? If you told us things then this wouldn't happen!" Harry said angrily, feeling worried that his best friend may be a homophobe.

"If I told you that I loved Hermione, what would you say?" Ron asked quietly.

"I'd say that it's about time. Anyway, I thought you'd loved her for a while now" Harry said.

"So did I, but recently I've been finding it hard to... you know..." Ron stopped and looked at Harry.

"Hard to what?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at him for a few more seconds before lowering his voice to less than a whisper.

"To... to jack off over her" he said quietly.

"Well, you seemed perfectly able the day we got here, you looked really turned on..." Harry replied before realising what he had just said.

"You... you watched me!" Ron said, stunned at his friends apparition.

Harry flushed. He had planned on taking that secret to the grave.

"I was planning on going for a shower, but when I opened the door you were leaning against the sink, naked... I didn't watch, exactly" Harry said quietly, sitting down on Hermione's bed.

"What do you mean by _exactly_" Ron asked, just as shyly.

"I, I got slightly, turned on, myself... I didn't mean to watch you but... you know...".

Harry finished there, hoping he could just melt into the covers below him.

"So when I found you the next morning... that was all because of me?" Ron asked without looking at him.

Harry looked up at him, shocked that Ron seemed as embarrassed as he did.

"It was, nothing. It's just I'm still a ... I'm a virgin Ron and all that sexual tension must have just, burst out. I'm sorry that I watched you, it was an invasion of your privacy and you're my best friend and I shouldn't have let that happen."

The two stayed silent for a few minutes before Ron stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting beside Harry.

"I still haven't... done it, either. When I smelt that potion a few weeks ago, I didn't smell a woody scent, or whatever it was I said, I don't know what it was, but it reminded me of - wanking".

"First of all, I think we should put everything that's happened behind us." Harry said whilst Ron nodded in agreement. "Secondly, you do probably just need a release, something more than a wank, but unless your up to turning gay, I can't help you with that much".

"You'd need to become gay as well mate, but no I'll pass, thanks".

Harry blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose" Harry replied quietly.

Ron smiled appreciatively, not noticing Harry's embarrassment.

"Shall we head back through then?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded before walking towards the door, smiling back at Harry. Hermione, Dean and Seamus turned to face the boys as they walked into the small common room. Ron walked over to Hermione and sat beside her, leaving Harry chair less He walked towards the sofa Dean and Seamus were sharing and sat on the arm beside Dean.

"So did everything get resolved in there?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron sternly.

"Yeah, everything is nice and... clear, now" Harry answered."So what have you lot been up to?"

"Not much" said Dean "Just talking about what we could do next".

"God I'm hungry" Ron said suddenly.

"Didn't you just have a full meal?" Hermione asked, skeptical as to how someone could have such a large appetite.

"Let me try again, I'm still hungry" Ron said.

"I could get Kreacher to bring some food up for us if you like?" Harry said.

"Kreacher - isn't that your house elf?" asked Seamus.

"Yeah, he work's in the kitchens" Harry said before summoning him to the room. A sudden crack resounded throughout the room and Kreacher the house elf stood before them in front of the crackling fireplace.

"Master called" said the house elf kindly.

"Yeah, hey Kreacher. I don't mean to be a pain but is there any chance you can bring some spare food up?"

"Yes Master Potter Sir".

"Thank you Kreacher" Hermione said.

"You is welcome Miss, anything for you" Kreacher replied before disappearing with another crack.

A mere few minutes late, a knock sounded at the door and Harry walked over to it, lifting the enchantments keeping it closed. A dozen house elves tottered in carrying trays of chicken, ham, roast potatoes, carrots, gravy, and a whole tray full of bottles of Firewhisky, Butterbeer, Mulled Mead, Gillywater, Pumpkin Juice and finest elf made wine.

"My my" came the smooth voice of Professor Henderson, entering the room behind the house elves. "Are we planning a little feast of our own?"

"Yeah" Ron said. "I decided I may as well fill up before the train".

"Oh yes, and you can think again if you think I'm not going to take advantage of that tray" Seamus said, nodding at the alcohol on the final tray. Dean leant over and kissed him.

Professor Henderson grinned down at the group before him as the house-elves bowed themselves out of the room.

"I only popped down to speak to you about sleeping arrangements. We've had two brothers transferred over from Beauxbatons. They were put into Gryffindor a few minutes ago, but they have no where to sleep. But anyway, to continue with my point, I've noticed that this year you five have grown to be quite good friends and I was wondering if you would mind joining together?"

The five friends looked around at each other with a mix of confusion and happiness.

"We move down here?" Dean asked.

"Well yes, I assumed that you wouldn't like to be separated from Seamus, and, vice versa." Henderson answered.

"How would it work?" Harry asked "Doubling up in rooms?"

"Oh no I'm sure you would like to keep the privileges that came with your roles. Now it's a tricky piece of magic, but I'm sure with Miss Granger's expert help I could pull it off. All we would need to do is place an undetectable extension charm on one of the rooms so from the outside the castle is unchanged, but from the inside, we have a much bigger room. Then we simply build a few walls and suddenly we have four bedrooms instead of three and then we can connect them all to a bathroom and have you all together. What do you think?" Henderson asked, practically bouncing on the spot at the thought of such a big spell.

"Personally I love the idea" said Hermione before looking over at Dean and Seamus. "I've really enjoyed your company this year, and as you say, you won't face the problem of homophobia from us."

"Well I'm up for it" Dean said.

"Well I'm happy to do it if everyone else is" Seamus added, leaning over to one of the trees and helping himself to a slice of ham.

"Shall we set to work then professor?" Hermione asked abruptly, evidently eager to perform the magic and prove herself capable to her teacher.

"Yes, no point hanging about. Seamus, Dean, you may as well head up to Gryffindor tower and bring all your things down here, assuming that they're already packed".

"I'm still practically living out of my trunk" Dean said with a laugh.

"I may need a bit of help with mine" Seamus said, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Well then Harry, would you mind going up and lending them a hand?" Henderson said, levitating the trays of food out of his way. "Ron, you may as well go as well".

"Sure" Harry said, jogging out of the room and down the corridor towards Dean and Seamus, Ron following behind at a trot.

"Oh good, the muscles have come to help" Dean said, winking at Harry when he appeared beside him.

"Muscle, not muscles" Harry said, grinning at Ron and flexing his arms as if to emphasise the point.

Dean smirked at him as they stepped onto the grand staircase and made their way up to the seventh floor.

"It seemed more fun than watching Hermione show off" Harry added whilst waiting for the final set of stairs to stop turning and permit them entrance to the seventh floor corridor.

"Just 'cause you cant" Ron said, grinning at his retort.

"Why I never would have guessed! Harry Potter, back to see _me!_"

Harry looked up to see The Fat Lady beaming down upon him.

"Er, hi" Harry said, knowing fine well that conversation with her usually ended with someone feeling insulted.

"Have you seen Violet around, boy?" she said, pulling a bottle of wine out from behind her chair and waving it at them animatedly.

"Planning a fun night, I see" Harry said, noticing Ron smirking beside him.

"Oh you, every once in a while a little drinks nice" she said ask Violet walked into her frame.

Harry cast his mind back to the numerous occasions throughout his time at Hogwarts when his entrance to the tower had been prohibited by The Fat Lady's drunken state.

Dean walked forwards and said the password somewhat agitatedly, obviously having grown sick of the rather mundane conversation.

"Oh fine, fine, have it your way" she said, swinging forward to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry waved absentmindedly as a few people turned their heads to greet him. Dean headed towards the staircase at the other side of the room without looking at anyone.

Harry followed whilst Seamus and Ron moved over to the fire to talk with everyone, evidently not planning on helping out.

"Welcome back" Dean said as they stepped into Harry's old dormitory, "Would you mind packing Seamus' stuff? Just throw it all in, if he cares that much then he would have come up to help".

"Sure" Harry said, moving over to Seamus' bed and opening the trunk.

"From the looks of things, he just throws his crap in anyway" Harry said, pushing a few dirty socks around to investigate the contents of the trunk.

"Yeah, that's why I let you do it" Dean replied, folding a shirt and putting it in his own trunk.

"At least I'll finish quicker" Harry said, scooping up Seamus' clothes and dropping them in the trunk.

"Do I dare look in his drawer?" Harry asked, his hand resting on the handle.

Dean stared into the distance thoughtfully for a while before replying.

"I think it's safe, I cant remember anything that bad being in there".

"I'll brave it" Harry replied, cautiously opening the drawer and peering inside, "socks, boxers and a few small, plastic wrappers - Oh. Well Mr Thomas, what have we here?"

Dean blushed and, jumping over the bed, snatched them out of Harry's hand.

"Just sweet wrappers, that's all" he said, pushing them into his pocket and returning to his trunk.

"Well sure you can suck on them but I'm pretty sure that isn't their primary function".

"Go die" Dean said, closing his trunk with a small grin.

"Your smirk's telling me to do otherwise, mate" Harry said, closing Seamus' trunk and dragging it towards the door.

"Do not mention anything" Dean said, speeding up his packing while Harry moved back to Dean.

"You think we don't know that you two fuck like rabbits?" Harry said, winking at Dean.

"Twat" Dean said, grinning at Harry.

"So who, you know, takes the sweet...? Who wears the wrappers...? Who fucks who mate?".

"Fuck off Harry" Dean replied, playfully punching Harry's arm. "But if you must know... Seamus takes it like a bitch".

"And like, I dunno" Harry began, sitting down on the edge of Seamus' bed, "do you literally just shove it in his ass? Is that just how it works?"

Dean moved over to sit beside Harry on the bed.

"Aww babes, no one ever give you the gay talk?" he said, folding a shirt on his lap and dropping it beside him on the bed. "Well, I'd like to think it's a little bit more loving that just spitting on my dick and bending him over a bench, or a bed, or a sink, or the lad who lives down the road from me, or - well, you get the point. But basically, yeah, I suppose it is."

Harry grinned at Dean, shaking his head slightly. "That must hurt like a bitch".


	4. Confessions of A Hero  Part I

"Harry's alarm rang at exactly half past six the next morning. He blinked and looked around for the source of the noise before remembering one crucial thing about his vision.

"You need glasses you moron" Harry said to himself softly. His deep voice was cracking in the early morning. He started humming softly to himself as he reached onto the bedside table and put on his glasses. Harry continued humming as he walked over to the chest of drawers and stopped the alarm clock ringing around the room.

"I'm not putting my alarm clock over here anymore" He said to himself again, "If I don't wake up on a morning then on my own head be it" Harry had taken to placing the alarm clock far away from his beside so that on a morning he would have to get up and move to stop the noise. A breeze rushed in from the open window beside his bed and made him shiver. Looking down, Harry noticed he was naked. He smiled to himself as he remembered the circumstances that had led to his events of the previous night.

Harry walked to the bathroom door and walked in, jumping slightly when he saw Dean's upper body behind the half wall that separated the shower from the rest of the room.

"Hey Harry" Dean said brightly "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah it was all right" Harry smiled as he walked towards the shower "Mind from what I heard last night, you certainly enjoyed yours" Dean blushed and picked up the soap, rubbing it in his hands before stepping out of the water slightly and washing his armpits. One of the things unique to Gryffindor was the bathrooms. All the males had on communal shower for their dormitory so Harry had seen Dean naked hundreds of times before, and vice versa, so when Harry squeezed behind Dean and turned on the other shower head Dean was in no way perturbed. The water heated to the same temperature as Dean's and Harry jumped at the sudden blast of heat on his skin.

"Do you mind if I turn it down a bit mate?" Harry asked.

"Oh no it's fine, I only had it so hot to try and wake me up. I was pretty shattered after last night..." They both laughed as Harry stepped closer to Dean and turned the temperature down a bit.

"God that's better" Harry said, stepping back under his shower head. Harry noticed Dean staring at him with an odd expression on his face. Dean noticed Harry watching him and blushed a bit.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen your body in a while... You really look good mate" Dean said to him. It was Harry's turn to blush. "I hope you don't mind me saying. And if I'm to be perfectly honest with you, you don't look that bad downstairs either. I like a guy who shaves" Harry laughed shyly, suddenly feeling extremely conscious of his body. He turned away from Dean as he covered the said area in soap.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward" Dean said apologetically. Harry turned to look at Dean, his lips parting slightly as he looked him up and down. Harry had a sudden urge to close the gap between them and touch Dean's own flawless body. However, the awkward silence between the two was broken by Seamus walking in from his bedroom.

"You know any normal person would have had an affair somewhere I wouldn't walk in on them, at least lock the door next time." Seamus laughed. Dean stepped out of the shower and walked over to his boyfriend who was now using the toilet. He reached his hands around Seamus' waist and grabbed his flaccid penis while Seamus peed. Dean nibbled his earlobe affectionately. Meanwhile, Harry stood watching the whole thing in the mirror stretching along the wall the toilet was on. Harry suddenly felt himself growing hard again and started looking around for his towel before realising that he hadn't brought one with him. Dean twisted Seamus around to face him and hooked his finger around the top of his boxers, pulling him towards the shower. Harry washed the rest of the soap off and let them pass him. As Harry walked around the half wall, Dean looked down at him before meeting his eyes and winking. Harry walked out of the bathroom and panted.

"What the fuck was that about!" He asked himself scornfully, closing the door behind him. "You looked at him knowing full well he could see you... he could see me" Harry suddenly said. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge thinking over the last thing he had said. "Dean let me watch him, he seemed as eager for me as I did". Harry's stomach suddenly tightened and he felt himself growing even harder.

Harry walked over to his trunk and bent down to get a new pair of boxers. Unfortunately, Harry's privacy did not last very long at all.

"Whoa mate, did not want to see that!" exclaimed Ron as he walked through the door. Harry laughed, trying to cover the embarrassment at the front of his body.

"Oh you love it secretly" he said to his friend. Ron walked past him, pinching Harry's arse as he went.

"Yeah yeah, believe what you wish to mate". Harry pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, the tightest he had, in an attempt to hide his erection from Ron. He had walked in on Harry with erection enough in the past few weeks to last anyone a life time, Harry would rather spare himself and his friend the embarrassment.

"So how was last night?" Harry asked as he pulled on a flimsy white T-Shirt. Ron grinned as Harry sat next to him on the bed to pull on a pair of jeans.

"Well... it was certainly enjoyable" Ron said shyly "You'd never have guessed she was so good in bed, I didn't know she had any experience with that sort of thing" Harry looked around at his friend.

"Either she's been keeping a few secrets to herself or you're just so amazing that she didn't need to work that hard. Personally, I think the latter". Harry silently cursed. Why couldn't he keep a lid on what he said instead of just casually saying that he thought his friend was good in bed. Harry looked down so he wouldn't see Ron's curious eyes boring into his own.

"Well maybe we'll have to try that one out" Ron joked. Harry felt a wave of relief at Ron's casual attitude. Suddenly, Harry's stomach rumbled making Ron jump.

"Bliddy hell Harry! God you nearly killed me" He laughed.

"We didn't actually eat any of that food yesterday did we?" Harry asked. He reached behind Ron and grabbed his wand from under his pillow "Well hope you don't mind but the alcohol's going in my trunk for later" Harry said, pointing his wand at the bedroom door Ron had left ajar. The bottles came flying through the room towards him, landing neatly on the bed. Ron just laughed at him.

"I do believe we have an alcoholic in our midst!" Harry winked at Ron when he said it.

"Oh alcohol can make things a lot more fun." Harry insisted.

"Mr Potter, you wouldn't be coming onto me would you?" Ron asked playfully, leaning over and flicking Harry's neck with his tongue. Harry's stomach started doing back flips for some reason. Hermione coughed from the doorway.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that shall I" she asked happily.

"Good night Mione dear?" Harry asked, standing up and offering her a seat next to Ron.

"Oh yes I'd say it was quite enjoyable. I bet you were happy about being stuck with us two _and_ Dean and Seamus" she said to Harry as he moved the alcohol from his bed into his trunk on top of his clothes so they didn't smash or roll around on the train.

"What! You mean Dean and Seamus were... you know" Ron said with an odd look on his face again. Hermione and Harry looked up at him annoyed.

"Yes Ron, from what I've seen they love each other so what do you think they're going to do after I went and gave them a king size bed all to themselves" Hermione said scornfully. Ron looked downcast.

"I wasn't being homophobic or anything... I just mean, I've never really imagined two guy's... doing it..." Ron tailed off embarrassedly.

"Well that can soon be rectified" Dean said jokingly as he and Seamus walked in from the bathroom, both just wearing a towel. "I gave Harry a whistle-stop tour of being a one of those gays yesterday, only too happy to fill you in as well - excuse the pun".

"Ohhh you must let me watch his reaction!" Hermione laughed at them. Ron's ears started going pink again.

"Hermione!" Harry said jokingly "I didn't know _you_ were into that sort of thing. But yeah let me come, it should be fun" He added. Ron looked at them all sheepishly.

"I love the way you can all casually sit and plan a gang rape on me. But Hermione if you do like the whole 'unwilling' sort of thing, I could always arrange that for you" He winked at her as she slapped his leg playfully. Seamus walked back through the bathroom and returned with some clothes for Dean and himself.

"Here you are love" He said, offering the clothes to Dean. Ron and Hermione turned away but Harry found himself staring as Seamus and Dean both dressed out of just a small white towel.

"Dean, can you help me clear away the food out there? We didn't actually eat any of it yesterday" Harry said, pulling his eyes away from Dean as he stood up and moved towards the door.

"Yeah sure mate" Dean said "see you babe" he added to Seamus, kissing him as Harry walked out of the room. They levitated the food down from the top of the bookshelves and carried two trays each down to the kitchens.

"Sorry for embarrassing you back there" Dean apologised again "I didn't mean to make you self conscious" Harry looked across at Dean and noticed just how sincere he seemed.

"It's all right mate, seriously, I'm just... I've never been good at compliments" Dean looked across at Harry as he said this. "It really made me feel good knowing that _someone_ likes me" Harry finished talking and looked down at the cold ham, turkey and selection of vegetables on his trays.

"Thanks' Harry" Dean said suddenly "You've been really supportive over the last few weeks. Even if you haven't realised, I've felt like I could go to you no matter what."

"I'm glad you think that, I just wish you'd told me earlier" Harry said.

Suddenly, Harry threw his hand up to his heart with a worried expression coming over him. Dean took Harry's trays from him and placed them next to his on the banister.

"Are you all right mate" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a few p-palpitations" Harry said, stuttering again as his heart gave another abnormally strong beat. Harry moved over to the trays and picked them up, walking along the corridor as if nothing had happened. However, as soon as Harry started walking he collapsed, sending food flying all over the corridor. Dean looked around wildly, shouting for help as he ran towards Harry. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of the hospital wing, her skirt and apron billowing as she ran. She stopped in the corridor upon seeing Harry sitting on the floor with his head in his hands and without saying anything to either Dean or Harry sent two silver patronuses down the corridor.

"Kreacher" Harry said whilst Madam Pomfrey stood at the end of the corridor, silently watching him. A crack sounded near Harry and Kreacher appeared standing beside him.

"Master called" the house elf said to Harry.

"Err, hi Kreacher" Harry said "Can you do me a favour and clear up here please?"

"Anything for you Harry Potter sir" Kreacher said, bowing so low his nose almost touched the floor. Harry stood as Kreacher started to clean everything up and sped off down the corridor back to his bedroom. Dean looked confused but followed at a run nonetheless. Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to say something but before she could Harry and Dean were nearly out the door and back onto the grand staircase. From the other end of the corridor, Professors Flitwick and McGonagall ran towards Madam Pomfrey.

"Where is he then Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"He just left. He called his elf and left with Mr Thomas" she replied.

"Did you see what happened?" Squeaked Flitwick.

"Unfortunately not. All I heard was a crash and a shout from Mr Thomas and so I ran out here to see Potter sitting against the wall, head in his hands. I sent the patronuses to you two and waited for you" Madam Pomfrey said, sighing audibly. "Minerva, I was really hoping to avoid this day".

"Thank you Poppy, you better get back to your other patients. Filius, could you follow after Dean and Harry, see if they need any immediate help. I'll owl ahead to Molly, inform her of Harry's recent state. Then I'll speak to Miss Granger, see if we can help with anything more." McGonagall said, turning to leave. However, after only a few steps she stopped and turned back to face Poppy and Filius. "He keeps his feelings much to close to his chest. I just wish I knew what to do".

With that, McGonagall walked away, briskly disappearing around a corner as she went to speak to Hermione.

"I agree with Minerva, Potter needs some help, and quickly" Madam Pomfrey said before she too walked away into the hospital wing. She stopped with her hand on the door handle and turned around to look at Professor Flitwick.

"Perhaps Potter needs a break, more than just a holiday, a proper holiday, a vacation" she said to him before walking through the door. Flitwick pulled a pocket watch out of his inside pocket and squeaked wildly before running down the corridor to see if Harry was okay.

* * *

><p>"Bauble" Henderson said upon reaching the Fat Lady. She swung forward to reveal the small circular entrance to Gryffindor Tower. He sighed before forcing himself to walk into the room. Minerva had informed him of Harry's incident, and he was eager to speak to him after dismissing the Gryffindor students. He pressed the wand to his neck, magnifying his voice so the entire tower could hear him.<p>

"Can I have your attention please?" Students standing near him winced as they covered their ears "If you are in the dormitories can you please step down here so I don't have to deafen your friends". Henderson lifted the spell and waited for the few straggling students to come down the spiral staircases to the common room.

"Is this everyone" He asked the room at large, "Good good, we shall start. I just have a few announcements to make about the travel arrangements to get home for the Christmas holidays. Firstly, you should have all packed by now, so when I leave you will have about ten minutes to actually get around to it. After that you are expected to take your trunks downstairs and leave them _out of the way_ in the entrance hall, so not in front of any doors or staircases. You will then proceed to the great hall where you shall be told everything else you need to know. It would be helpful if you packed _everything_ as although it is only the eastern dungeon that needs repair work, the whole school will be being checked to see if it needs any work and we don't want student's possessions getting in our way. Thank you, and I wish you all a safe and happy holiday. Merry Christmas!" Henderson smiled at his students before turning on his hell and walking out of the tower.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the chesterfield next to Harry fussing over him whilst Dean sat opposite, gazing at him anxiously. Seamus walked in with Ron, both wearing a confused expression, however, they shrugged it off and walked over to their friends. Seamus lay on the sofa next to Dean with his head in his partners lap whilst Ron went and sat on the floor beside the fire.<p>

"Aren't we looking cheery today" Ron finally said after the silence became unbearable. Seamus started sniggering and after a few seconds, he burst out laughing and a few seconds later, Ron also exploded with uncontrollable laughter. Harry looked at the two opposite him and couldn't help himself but laugh as well at the expression on Ron and Seamus' face. Someone knocked on the door and Professor Henderson's head appeared around the frame.

"Hello there, just a few things to say to you before you head off on the Christmas holiday. First, you have about five minutes to pack and get your suitcase downstairs to the entrance hall. Sorry" he added "I would have been down earlier but I got a bit caught up." Henderson looked at Harry subconsciously before continuing. "Then you all need to congregate in the great hall so we can deal with luggage and then head off down to the train. However, the castle will be undergoing _some_ repair work everywhere so if you could completely empty your rooms that would be fab. I shall let you get on with your packing now; you only have a few minutes anyway." Henderson turned around and headed for the door. However, before he left the room he turned and looked at Harry. "I'm here for you Potter" he said before leaving the room, his deep blue robes billowing in his wake. As soon as he had done so, every head turned to Harry who shrugged it off, not quite ready to tell his friends everything he was feeling. Dean jumped up in an attempt to draw attention away from Harry and, dragging Seamus by the hand, went off to pack.

"S'pose I better pack as well" Ron said, standing up and going to his own bedroom to pack.

Harry and Hermione stood in silence, waiting until everyone had left the room before speaking.

"I feel like shit Hermione. Complete shit"

Hermione ran around the furniture and hugged Harry, rubbing his back gently as she felt him shake in her arms. After a few minutes, he pulled back and gave her a half-hearted smile, before the both sank down onto the sofa.

"Tell me everything Harry. Mum and Dad always told me a problem shared is a problem halved. And you know I'm always here to listen to you. I mean, I'm dating Ron for God's sake, all that man does is talk, and eat. Talk and eat".

That elicited a slight laugh from Harry, before he sighed and started staring at his hands.

"I thought all the stress would go after I killed Voldemort. I- I thought that would be the end" he said, still entirely captivated by his thumb. "I had seven fucked up years leading up to that and then, then what? Then I spent three months with Molly keeping me wrapped in cotton wool - which I do not hold against her, I love her as a mother, she knew that that's exactly what I needed then - and then came straight back here. This is where it happened, this place. This is where they all died, so many people, just for me Hermione. I mean, I have a godson now, a godson with no parents, because of me. How do I explain that to him? I love Teddy, love him with all my heart, but how do I explain that I killed mammy and daddy, and how do I look George in the eye when I know I killed his other half? All the memories Hermione, they're everywhere, the rooms, the stairs, the smells, even in the fucking floors. You know the first thing I thought when I came back? I thought about how they changed the fucking floor. How fucking boring" Harry said with a slight laugh before rising to his feet and pacing in front of the fire place. "And then the fucking Daily Prophet, you'd think they'd know that I wouldn't want their shit. And now what, now I have to admit to everyone that I'm gay. Saviour of man-fucking-kind wants a big dick up his ass, and maybe one in his mouth. But you know what, not only is that so not what society needs of me, but how fucking greedy of The-Boy-Who-Lived, wanting something for himself? How could he even want that?"

Harry slumped back down onto the sofa and Hermione moved over to him, pulling him into another tight hug.

"Harry, I can do nothing to heal your heart other than be here for you while we wait for time to fix the wounds. But you need to know that I love you. You, not straight you or society you, but the real you. Ron and the Weasleys will and do feel the same way, and Dean and Seamus would shag you into next week if you gave them even half the chance. We love you more than anything Harry. Never forget that".

Harry and Hermione pulled apart and she wiped a few tears from his cheeks. A few more minutes passed in comfortable silence, neither one of the pair at all tempted to break the silence between them. They knew that they were happy, nothing else needed to be said.

Ron, Dean and Seamus walked into the common room with their trunks a few minutes later.

"Shall we head down?" Dean proposed. "We're kind of... late."

The five friends started walking down to the entrance hall to deposit their trunks. Upon reaching it they saw that Erikson was already loading people's trunks and possessions onto carts to take down to the train. They put all of their things in a corner beside the doors to the great hall and walked inside. The house tables had vanished and people were sitting in small groups around the hall. Looking around, Harry saw that the head table had also been removed and all the staff members, also in travelling cloaks, were seated on a few hard wooden stools. The only pieces of furniture that remained were the hour glasses which stood resting against a wall where they used to be hung. Looking up, the group saw that the magic on the roof had been disabled and cobwebs could be seen hanging from the highest rafters of the room. Harry looked down at his watch. Half past seven. Usually on a Saturday he would still be sleeping at this time.

"Well this certainly seems fun" Dean said sarcastically as they all took a seat near the entrance. At the top table, Professor McGonagall stood and sent sparks flying from her wand to catch the attention of the students.

"Well I have little to say which was not said yesterday on the subject of farewells. However, the full details need to be known before you may leave. Mr Erikson is currently taking your trunks down to the train so in a few minutes you may step on board. You may have realised that usually you take your trunk down yourself but, in an attempt to cut down on congestion in the trains corridors we are loading them onto a separate carriage so you don't pull them around with you. You shall collect them upon stepping off the train at platform 9 ¾. Do you understand that you are _not_ to take your trunk onboard the train yourself?" A few students nodded and so she continued. "Now then, you shall arrive back for Hogwarts on the fifth of January. The Hogwarts express shall leave for Hogwarts at eleven am on the dot so be there on time. If you fail in getting onto the train then send an owl to us immediately and we shall arrange transportation for you. Please _do not_ try to get here yourself." Professor McGonagall stopped and looked at Harry and Ron. Mr Erikson appeared at the door and nodded. "Right, please make your way to the carriages. I hope you have a good holiday and a Merry Christmas. See you all in January."

"Well we better head down" Hermione said as they all stood. "Try and get a good carriage to ourselves. The five stood and walked out of the great hall, past the oak front doors and into one of the thestral drawn carriages. As Harry stepped in and closed the door behind it, it juddered off towards the winged boars flanking the main entrance to the grounds. A few snowflakes started to fall outside and added to the few feet that were already lying, untouched, across the grounds.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it." Hermione said, also looking out of the carriage window.

"Gorgeous, I just want to jump out and dive in there, wiggle around a bit, play in it" Dean said with a grin.

"Yeah" said Ron "but you do love the white stuff don't you?"

Dean blushed and kissed Seamus.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he answered, winking at Ron.

"Oh I think you'll find that I have enough for the both of us" Ron said.

"Sure you do. Maybe we'll have to test that out sometime" Dean said. Seamus and Hermione looked at each other.

"Oh don't worry about your partners" she said with a laugh. Harry felt himself blushing at the image of Dean and Ron comparing how much come they could generate, mixing it together, the two being together... Ron. He pressed his cheek against the cold glass pane as they approached the station in an attempt to calm himself down before they had to step out of the carriage and reveal just how aroused that conversation had made him.

* * *

><p>"Ohhh Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley screamed as he stepped onto platform 9 ¾. "It's so good to see you! How are you? Oh you look good but still thin, extra helpings for you, but ohhh! It's so good to see you!" Ron leant forwards and smiled.<p>

"Oh hello mother! Yes I'm good thank you, nice to see you care. How about yourself?" he said, still wearing his false smile. Mrs Weasley released her hold on Harry and turned to him.

"Yes Ronald I missed you as well, as it happens I just saw Harry first but if you do so wish to have such a reception I will be happy to oblige" and just as she had promised, Mrs Weasley grabbed her son and started planting numerous kisses on him as other students walked past laughing at him.

"Mam! Mam that's enough, I get the message ok!" he said, pulling away from her. She smiled around at everyone.

"Hermione dear, how are you keeping, you look really good, have you done something with your hair?" she asked the now straight haired girl.

"Yeah, thank you. Parvarti thought it would look better straightened" Hermione replied.

"And so it does, you look beautiful dear. Anyway Ginny hello there love. How are you? Shall we head off? You can all apparate so I'll meet you at home" and with that Mrs Weasley turned on the spot and vanished.

"She seems slightly harassed doesn't she" Harry asked the group at large. He felt a tap on his shoulder and twisted around to see Dean and Seamus standing hand in hand behind him.

"See you next year mate" Dean said to him, leaning forwards and giving Harry a hug before proceeding around the rest of the group. Seamus smiled at Harry.

"Thanks for keeping up with Dean's jokes" he said to Harry "general dirtiness seems to be part of his package". The two stood silent for a few seconds before exploding with laughter.

"Sounds like a good _package_ mate, have a nice holiday" Harry said to Seamus. Dean walked back to Seamus and the two kissed before walking over to their own parents who, unfortunately, both shared looks of contempt at their sons.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked over to the collection of student's trunks now sitting beside the train's final compartment and picked theirs before moving back to an open space.

"Shall we head off?" Harry asked, looking back at Dean and Seamus' parents. They all nodded and before anyone could say anything Harry twisted on the spot and everything suddenly went black. His chest felt like it was being squeezed and his breathing became constricted. Harry closed his eyes to prevent the feeling of his eyes being pushed into his head. The whole sensation lasted a few seconds and Harry soon appeared in front of the burrow with his trunk by his side. Hermione and Ginny appeared beside him, and Ron, who had apparently apparated down the drive for some reason, walked up behind them.

"I thought of the wrong fucking place" he muttered, walking straight past them to the kitchen door.

Everyone laughed as they dragged their trunks to the kitchen door. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Molly kept a close eye on Harry as she talked to he group, closer than she usually did. Evidently, McGonagall had followed through with her idea to owl Molly.

"You better head upstairs and drop your trunks off, I'm just preparing tea. Harry dear you do know where your sleeping don't you?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Percy's room?" he answer with a raised eyebrow. She nodded and hugged him again before turning back to the kitchen sink.

Harry picked up his trunk and began following the others to the staircase. As Harry reached the second floor he opened the door on his left and walked into Percy's small yet cosy room. There was a large single bed pushed against the only wall with a window. Vase's full of flowers were scattered throughout the room and looking around, Harry saw that Mrs Weasley had also dusted and repainted the whole room. Evidently, the end of the war had resurrected old feelings of hope of love in Molly Weasley.


	5. Confessions of A Hero  Part II

_**And in this installment my dears, you discover that the hero isn't who you may have originally expected (last minute plot switcharoo on my behalf, i really should stick to the plan more often!) hope you enjoy it : ) Oh yeah, should i mention that Harry and Ron have a nice drink with each other... in the shower... the small shower... naked.**_

* * *

><p>"Harry mate" Ron said soothingly, shaking his shoulders lightly."Mate, I have some breakfast for you, but if you're too tired it's all right, I'll bring it up". Harry groaned and rolled over to see Ron resting his chin on his pillow a few centimeters from Harry. Smiling, Harry lifted his head but Ron quickly reached out and gently yet forcefully placed his head back down onto the pillow.<p>

"Mate, you look terrible" He said "No offense or anything" Harry smiled, not taking in any of what Ron was saying but staring into the serenity in front of him.

"I feel fine" Harry finally said, snapping out of his trance. "What's wrong mate?"

"You just look a bit, pale, and clammy. I'll bring up breakfast for you, wait here" Ron stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Harry to drift back into his dream land. It hadn't been as sexual as Harry would have liked, but somehow, it made him wake up with an erection and butterflies in his stomach. Harry had simply walked up the stairs at The Burrow with Ron and, instead of walking into Percy's room, he continued to the top floor and into Ron's room where they simply sat on their own beds and spoke to each other. Joked. Smiled. Together.

Finally conceding to defeat, Harry opened his eyes again, disappointed that he was unable to return to his dream. Somehow, the realisation of his sexuality had come easily to Harry. He had stayed briefly on the denial stage, completely jumped over the anger and depression stages and finally settled on acceptance. He'd never really had a problem with homosexuals, having never really coming into contact with them.

"I mean, how many gays do you see in primary school" Harry said to himself as he pushed his body up the bed into a sitting position and flicking his wand to open the curtains and sparkling windows beyond them, letting out the smell of sweat and teenage boy that was inevitably lurking in the room. From acceptance, he seemed to have created his own few steps. Currently, Harry resided in greed. He wanted someone to share his life with now. He wanted a boyfriend, and after weeks of non stop thinking, Harry had come to the conclusion that, he wanted Ron.

"I want to share my life with him" he mumbled "share my thoughts, share my love, share my-"

"Drink?" Ron said, kicking the door open as a tray of breakfast floated in before him. Harry blushed at Ron's timing. Countless thoughts popped into his head of which 'drinks' Harry could be sharing with Ron.

"Just anything you have lo- mate" Harry turned a darker shade of red. Sooner or later, Harry was sure someone would think he was naturally rosy cheeked. Ron seemed unaware of Harry calling him 'love' and walked towards him with a decanter of pumpkin juice and a glass.

"I see you've perked up a bit. I knew you were all right, just thought you'd prefer to be in here. We found mum crying this morning with a picture of Fred in her hand. I made breakfast with dad and Hermione's still comforting her" Ron said with a smile, however, Harry knew he was feeling just as retched inside.

"It's alright Ron; you don't need to act strong around us. He was your brother, it's alright to feel sad" Harry said soothingly. Suddenly, and to Harry's immense surprise, tears suddenly accumulated in the corner of Ron's eyes and started rolling down his cheeks. From his sitting position, Harry leant forward and grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him towards the bed and sitting at his side.

"Sorry mate, it's just, it's still a shock, he was a good friend, a good bro-" Harry stopped him.

"It's alright Ron, just let it out" he said to Ron as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to him on the bed. Harry felt tears dripping onto his hands. Lifting them up, he wiped Ron's cheeks, his hands lingering longer than would usually be expected on his jaw line. Ron twisted and stared into Harry's eyes.

"You really do care, don't you" Ron whispered. Harry nodded to him, his nose now practically touching that of his friends.

"I always have" he said, his voice laced with nerves. As if he was acting up to the part he had played in one of Harry's earlier dreams, Ron leant forwards and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry froze. He had never really coped well with surprises unless his life depended on it, and although _he_ had started to consider Ron as his life, his body didn't seem to agree. Ron pulled away looking crestfallen. As Harry felt his crush's hot breath move away from him, his arm lifted itself and pulled Ron's head back to his own. This time, Harry felt prepared. Leaning into the kiss, Harry twisted his head slightly to the side and pressed his lips against Ron's. His hand started to twist through Ron's hair whilst his other found its way to the small of Ron's back, slowly rubbing in circles. Ron moaned and parted his lips slightly. Harry was unsure of what to do next. He had never really kissed anyone he really loved, apart from Ginny but that had been purely filial. With Cho, Harry could remember his arms hanging limply be his side and putting no effort into the kiss what so ever. When it came to Ginny. Harry hadn't had any need to take the lead as Ginny was the powerful, dominating figure of the two and as much as Ron now looked like the tough muscular guy on the outside, inside, he was just as small and scared as anyone else. As if he could detect Harry's worry, Ron parted his lips further and licked those of Harry's. Smiling inside, Harry opened his mouth and touched Ron's tongue with his own. Flow of air through the nose was not enough to keep the two going and after a quick exploration of Harry's mouth, Ron pulled away again and smiled at Harry.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting to do that mate... Fuck, that was... wow" Ron said. Harry laughed and leant forward for another quick kiss.

"I've wanted this for years as well. Only last month did I realise that it really was you I wanted. I think it's easy enough to say that I've been pretty confused recently" Harry said, panting, even though he had done very little exercise. Ron twisted so he was facing Harry properly and lay on top of him. They both noticed with slight embarrassment that they were unable to lie perfectly comfortably due to bulges in the jeans of both men.

"But Ron" Harry suddenly said, the elation he had been feeling slowly draining from him "Your dating Hermione, you've... you've fucked Hermione. Now you're kissing me?"

"I-I know. Like I said, I've been confused for a while now and, I, I suppose I may have used Hermione to see what it was like" Harry, who was unable to move as Ron was lying on top of him, looked at Ron confusedly.

"You used her? I thought you loved her!" Harry practically shouted. Ron sat up so that he was straddling Harry, thought there was nothing romantic or erotic about it and both Ron and Harry's erections seemed to have become flaccid.

"I'm sorry Harry. I love you and Hermione" Ron said. Harry suddenly grew harder again, something Ron didn't fail to notice "but I love Hermione in a family sort of way, she's a sister to me. I shouldn't have done that to her" Harry stared at him.

"So, what kind of love do you feel for me?" he asked. Ron flushed and looked up at the ceiling. A floorboard creaked from the master bedroom and Mrs Weasley and Hermione's voices could be heard coming down the stairs. Ron jumped up and Harry shifted back under the covers so Hermione wouldn't have to see him in just his boxers again.

"Well just shout if you need me" Hermione said as she walked into Harry's room. "Good morning love" she said to Ron. Harry watched him flush and look out of the window. Hermione looked over at Harry as she sat on the bed with a questioning look.

"Hey Mione, how's Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked her.

"Hello Harry. Oh she's alright. It was just a shock finding those pictures when she hadn't been expecting it. I mean, they were in your suitcase for goodness sake" she said. Harry looked up but pulled over the tray of food knowing he had nothing embarrassing in there. "She was happy when she saw those photos you had of you and Ron." At this, Harry looked up again and caught Ron's eye. They both looked embarrassed but Ron appeared to be confused. Naturally, the fact that his best friend had pictures of him and they shared a passionate kiss a few minutes earlier would lead to confusion yet Harry stared at the wondrous look on Ron's face and seemed troubled. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I'm assuming I have to pretend I didn't see the significant looks between the two of you, more than likely symbolising that you were talking about something _important_ which I can't find out about" she said before a playful smile spread across her face "Or you just shared a very passionate moment and were about to proceed to the dirty deed when you heard me approaching and jumped away from one another. If I was to be honest after seven years of knowing you, I'd pick the latter" Hermione laughed and Harry couldn't help himself but smirk though inside, he was just as confused and questioning as Ron appeared. Did Ron want to do the 'dirty deed' as Hermione had so kindly phrased it? Had he even considered it? Harry knew that he had.

"Well Mione you've sussed us out" Ron said, finally thinking that he may as well play along as if nothing happened. Harry wolf whistled as Ron started to seductively pull off his jumper and beckoned him to the bed with a slow and purposeful finger.

"How did I know that you two would do this?" Hermione said with a laugh as Ron jumped on top of Harry and for the second time that hour, started straddling him. Harry felt himself becoming aroused again and hoped that Ron would notice, and Hermione would disappear. Ignoring the two men on the bed beside her, Hermione stood up and walked to the door.

"I better do some laundry" she said as she opened the door "You got anything for me to wash?" Ron stuck his hands under the duvet and started fingering Harry's boxers before quickly ripping them off and throwing them at Hermione. She stood in the doorway astounded before laughing. Harry screamed at Ron even though his mind was telling him to rip the duvet off and reveal to Ron just how excited he made him.

"Just remember who your girlfriend is" Hermione said with a cheeky grin "I trust you won't get up to anything though" and with that she left the room. Harry laughed and made to sit up but Ron's muscular body kept him lying on the bed.

"You don't think I was playing do you?" Ron said, reaching for Harry's wand and locking the bedroom door. Harry stared at him, opening his mouth to remind him of the conversation they were having before Hermione appeared but Ron placed a finger gently over his lips.

"Look Harry, I've got a lot to tell you. Maybe this will make things clearer to you." Harry nodded and leant back to listen. Ron slid off him and sat beside him above the quilts, clutching his arms around his knees. Harry gently placed an arm around his shoulder and kissed the bare skin of his arm. Ron took this as a sign of caring, whether it be loving or just friendship, and so started his speech.

"When we met on the train in first year, I was desperate for a friend; I'd never really gotten on with anyone in the family. I mean, the closest person to my age was Ginny and I'd rather hang out with lads at that age. Well, Fred and George had each other, Percy was wrapped up in school work and everyone else considered me a baby. I grew up being quite lonely. Lonely in a family with seven children, I know. Well you were kind to me, and so, as much as I may not have shown it, I instantly felt drawn to you, not sexually or anything although I had discovered that by then, I'll tell you later, but I always felt close to you. I sort of had a need to be with you." Noticing that Ron was shivering, Harry pulled Ron under the covers so they were in a spooning position ignoring the fact that Ron would be able to feel Harry's erection through his jeans, poking his entrance. "Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah. Like I said, by that time, I'd started discovering sex, I'd also, discovered lads. I was twelve, I think. Yeah, I was twelve, it was the summer holidays after our second year. I was still just as attached to you but I still didn't feel anything sexual towards you, no offence mate. I mean, with you saving Ginny, Hermione and all those other people, I was too overjoyed to feel anything else. Anyway, Fred and George had managed to get their hands on a muggle porn magazine. As I was 'of the age' they lent it to me. So I was sitting on my bed one night when I flicked to one of the back pages. Those were the pages that managed to turn me on. There was two muscular, toned, fucking fit builders, going at it with each other. Well, I became as hard as some of Hagrid's baking. One was lying on a plank of wood in a building site, wearing boots and a builder's hat. The other one was kneeling behind him with the other guys legs on his shoulders with his hands wrapped around both of their dicks. I can still remember it now. Well they do say you always remember you're first. That was my first wank. I came all over my chest, thought wiping it would get it off, like with water and it evaporates, well it-"

"It didn't" Harry said with a laugh "I did the exact same thing my first time"

"Yeah, pretty awkward in the morning like. Obviously I couldn't just go and shower, it was about midnight. So I just pulled the sheets up over my still naked body and went to sleep." Harry started to grow harder as Ron mentioned himself lying naked in bed. "When mum walked in the next morning she tried to completely pull the covers off me. I fought back and when she was satisfied I was awake, she walked away. Thankfully, the magazine was underneath the covers with me so she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. I gave the magazine back to Fred and George and tried to forget about it. Obviously, I had a shower before doing that and had another wank. I think it's fair to say I was a fairly sexually orientated boy. But I considered that normal."

"Well unless were the only two lads in the world who did that, I'd say it's fairly normal. I started when I was about twelve or thirteen." Harry said whilst holding Ron closer to try and keep himself warm.

"Always good to know. I mean, I was embarrassed thinking about it sometimes, in case people found out and thought I was dirty for such an age or something like that. Anyway, went into third year, still just as close to you as ever, found Sirius, left for the holidays, still as close. I bet you can imagine what I got up to most nights that holiday. Well I started wishing I had you there, I started to wank with you in my head. I thought it was normal, nothing to be thought of, ignore it, you're just a good friend. You know, all that shit. Well you came to The Burrow, and we were sleeping in the same room again and I wanted nothing more than to get into your bed and lie with you. But I thought we were just close, good friends. I never really considered it to be odd. You were quite good looking then as well. Quidditch was starting to help you, you were becoming quite fit and the time spent outside had given you a nice pale tan. Let's just say, you were definitely fuckable." Harry blushed and squeezed Ron tighter to him.

"Go on" he said, urging Ron to tell him more.

"Well I managed to keep myself from pouncing on you in the middle of the night and then we went to the world cup and in all the shit that happened there, I managed to keep myself for attempting a game of tonsil tennis with you. Anyway, I went to school and your name was picked out. I let the jealousy get the better of me, and I'm sorry for that. I wanted to say sorry, to hug you and let you know I wasn't angry with you. Fuck, I wanted to shag you and let you know I was sorry that way. Anyway, the year went on, I feared for your life countless times, but you kept on returning to me unscathed. Then Cedric died, and it was awful. You were really sad, you were in need of something, someone. I wanted to be that someone. Thankfully, I managed to stop myself from taking advantage of the low, depressed you and we left for the holidays. Fifth year was just the same, except I started to think I had feelings for Hermione as well. You came back from the DA meeting and said you'd kissed Cho. Truthfully, I was jealous. I wanted to be the one to kiss you. We left Hogwarts again, and then returned. Dumbledore was giving you all these secret memories which would obviously lead to a big mission, endangering your life. I was shitting myself. I wanted nothing more than to hug you, keep you by my side forever and let no harm come to you. But I couldn't. You started dating Ginny. You can't even imagine the heartbreak I felt. You were dating a Weasley, but the wrong one. The wrong gender. Last year, I left you again, I was stupid and I know it. But by then. I had strong feelings for you _and_ Hermione. I was confused. So fucking confused. But the year passed and we managed to kill Voldermort. It was over, I thought I had you back. But then, I kissed Hermione and everything turned upside down. It felt, amazing, and after all those years of longing and getting nothing but that leech in sixth year, I was sort of desperate. We managed to keep the relationship going until that time I came to you to ask about when was the right time to fuck her, I think a part of me wanted you to say, no, don't fuck her, fuck me. But you didn't. I took your advice and did it that night. I wanted to make love to Hermione, but I didn't. I couldn't love Hermione in that way. I fucked her, I used her like a common slut. And don't I feel like shit for it. Then today I saw you lying on the bed, and I rested my head beside you. I'd been there for about five minutes, just watching you sleep, before I woke you up. You looked so happy and peaceful. I was glad to see you at peace with no worries flashing through your mind. You muttered my name when I first shook you. All those feelings that I'd pushed away came flooding back. I leant over you, my lips a few centimetres from yours, but I didn't. I didn't want to use someone else. So I went back to resting in the pillow and woke you up properly. I brought you breakfast then I went against my word. I used you. I kissed you for my own gain. Sorry Harry. And I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear all this, but I needed to tell you. The air needs clearing."

Harry and Ron sat in silence for a few minutes, neither doing anything but breath. Harry moved his head a bit and rested in Ron's hair.

"I would give you a whole speech and make you feel just as good as yours made me feel" Harry finally said. "But I think three simple words could do just as much. I like you Ron. I think I love you if I'm to be brutally honest, but I don't want to jump the guns. I don't want to lose what we have. I understand why you went with Hermione, and I don't blame you for it. All I ask is that you don't leave her for me. I can wait for you, I've waited for years now, a few more won't hurt. Finish with her slowly if you have to finish at all. Don't hurt her Ron" Ron twisted onto his other side so he was facing Harry.

"_I_ can't wait. Forget liking, I fucking love you! I love the way you flick your hair out of your eyes, I love your eagerness in life, I love the way you stick by me even when I'm being a twat, I love... you."

Harry blushed.

"I love you too Ro-" was all Harry had chance to say before Ron closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together again. Almost instantly, Harry parted his lips and embraced Ron's tongue with his own. Both boys were battling for dominance and, being the man he was, Harry soon let Ron take him. Ron's tongue started to explore every nook and cranny of Harry's mouth. After a few minutes the two discovered that their noses were again not good enough and pulled back for some air. Ron started winding his hand down Harry's body, but when it was only a few centimetres from Harry's extremely stiff arousal, Harry stopped him.

"But I meant what I said about Hermione. I don't want to see her get hurt because of me" he said before standing up and walking around to Ron's side of the bed and pulling him up. Ron's eyes stared at the careless fashion in which Harry stood before him, clearly not caring that Ron could see his naked form so clearly. "And I hate to point it out mate, but you need a shower. Fancy coming with?" he added with a wink to Ron who took his hand eagerly and headed towards the door. Harry bent over his trunk whilst Ron watched him eagerly and picked out his invisibility cloak. Ron pouted as Harry threw the cloak over himself.

"You'll get to see me in the bathroom, it'll just look a bit strange if your dragging me towards the shower sporting a raging hard on and I'm fully naked." Harry said as he grabbed Ron's hand through the cloak and started walking upstairs to the bathroom. Once through the door, Ron ripped Harry's cloak off and threw it to the side. Harry locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed and flicked his wand at the shower, letting it warm up whilst he pushed Ron against the door and kissed him again. Ron pulled his jogging bottoms and boxers down together and felt his arousal flick out and meet that of Harry's.

"I thought you said we were to wait" Ron panted as he pulled away for some air.

"We can wait if you wish" Harry said with a mischievous smile. Ron pouted at him.

"But we've come so far, may as well go all th-" he said before Harry covered his mouth with his hand.

"Harry, Ron!" Ginny walked past the bathroom door that Ron was seductively pressed up against. Harry heard her pause on the other side before she tried the handle.

"Ron are you in there?" she asked. Harry kept his hand over Ron's mouth.

"No it's me" Harry said "I don't know where Ron is, sorry"

"Oh never mind then. Enjoy your shower" and with that she walked off down the stairs. Ron licked Harry's hand as he pulled it away.

"Keep your licking for the shower" Harry winked at him as he pulled Ron's top off. Ron leant forwards and started kissing Harry again.

"Has anyone-" Harry said in between kisses. "Ever told you, that you –ohhh – kiss, like a god?" Ron laughed and walked off to the shower, leaving Harry staring after him longingly. After a quick show consisting of Ron bending over the shower to 'prepare' the shampoo and soap, Harry walked forwards to the small stand alone shower.

"This'll have to do for now" they said in unison, both eager to finally let themselves out on each other. Harry let Ron step in before him, admiring just how attractive his friend was in the nude. Ron may be adamant that Quidditch had worked wonders for Harry, but the same could definitely be said for Ron. He sported a faint six pack at the front of his chest, enough to catch the eye but not seem vain. Harry smiled as he thought just how much that suited Ron. Travelling further down, Harry noticed just how toned Ron's arse was. A hundred times better that he had always pictured it, and, it didn't have Hermione's hand over it. Ron twisted around to see Harry admiring him. If there was one flaw with Ron in Harry's opinion, it was his hair. Harry's type was someone who didn't have loads of body hair, especially downstairs, as Harry could think of nothing more distracting than sucking off a guy and having loads of hair in his mouth.

"I'll deal with that later" Harry said, before pouncing into the shower after Ron. Ron let out a scream of surprise and lust loud enough for the whole house to hear but neither boy cared. They were together at last and that was all that counted. Ron started to wind his hand down Harry's body again. Harry started to shake with the pleasure that came from Ron's touch. Slowly and sensually, Ron twisted his fingers around Harry's erection. Letting out a moan, Harry thrust his hips into Ron's hand.

"Pretty eager to wait are we?" he asked with a laugh as he started to roughly stroke Harry's erection.

* * *

><p>Ten Minutes later, Harry was sitting on top of Ron in the limited space of the shower whilst torrents of water fell about them.<p>

"I think it's fair to say that that was the best sex I've ever had" Harry said, turning round to give Ron a quick kiss.

"Maybe because it's the only sex you've had?" Ron replied with a laugh. "Anyway, we better get going. I'll get dressed and apparate to the orchard so people think I was there for the past, what, fifteen minutes? If Hermione asks, of course we didn't get up to anything" Harry nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Ron as the other turned off the shower.

"Will do" Harry said, kissing Ron one final time before starting to dry himself. He looked up in time to see Ron disapparate to the orchard and considered just how lucky he was to finally have Ron Weasley. As he walked out of the bathroom and back to Percy's room in nought but a towel he bumped into Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh sorry Harry" Hermione said "Hey, you haven't seen Ron about after I left you's two together have you?" she asked as Ginny looked between the two, clearly confused as to why Harry seemed to blush a little and avoid Hermione's eyes.

"No I went straight up to shower when you left and Ron went downstairs somewhere I think. Did you's check the orchard? He likes sitting up there every now and then."

"I'll go see now, thanks Harry" Hermione said. She turned and walked back down the stairs. Ginny however, stood firmly in front of Harry and fixed him with a piercing glare.

"I've heard that you have an assortment of alcoholic beverages in your trunk" she said innocently before laughing at the fearful look on his face. Harry started laughing with her and indicated towards his bedroom door.

"Yeah, Kreacher brought me some up from the kitchens and we never got around to drinking any" he said as they walked into his bedroom and she sat himself on his bed, the exact same place Ron had sat less than half an hour earlier.

"Would you mind if I stole a bottle of something? Not that I want to get bladdered or anything but when you live here, it's nice to have something to take your mind off things every now and then." Harry walked over to his trunk and opened it, picking up the pile of boxers and shirts that cushioned the various bottles.

"Help yourself. So I'm assuming someone told you, either that or you can sniff out a guilty conscious" Harry said.

"Dean told after I got off the train, he said you wouldn't mind." She replied as she picked up a bottle of firewhisky. "Can I have this? And you don't mind do you, I did sort of spring it on you?"

"No its fine" He smiled at her "Take more if you want, I can always 'restock', so to speak. Speaking of, I'm planning on going to Diagon Alley later with Ron and Hermione, you coming?"

"Ohhh, thanks for the offer Harry but I better stick around with mum, you know, just in case she needs someone." Ginny went to walk out of the door before Harry called her back.

"Ohhh Ginny, do you know if Pig is in Ron's room? I just remembered that I said I'd bu- take Dean and Seamus bed shopping sometime in the holidays." Harry silently cursed himself for saying he buy something as expensive as a bed for someone else but Ginny just smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah he should be up in Ron's room, just help yourself, I'm sure Ron won't miss him." She said before walking out and leaving Harry to put on some fresh clothes. After he had found a pair of jeans and pulled them on, he looked in the mirror and stared at himself. Granted, naked he may look a treat, but Harry hated the way his clothes just hung to him. Sometimes he considered burning everything he owned and just buying a whole new, _stylish_ wardrobe.

"Right, I'm dragging Ron and Hermione clothes shopping as well. I might buy Ron something as well..." Harry muttered to himself as he turned around and pulled on a top that he would just as happily burn as the rest of his clothes. He stared around the room, unexpectedly overcome with emotion. For a while now, Harry had wanted to do nothing more than get the Weasley's out of the house for the day and totally repair the house. Add a few windows here and there, give them a nice treat. But he knew Mr and Mrs Weasley would never accept it, and even if they did he knew that they would put themselves in his debt forever and a day. Harry turned and walked out of the bedroom, walking down the staircase into the kitchen.

"Ahh morning Harry dear. How did you sleep?" Mrs Weasley asked cheerfully "I hope you don't mind, I came into your room this morning to get some dirty laundry from your trunk" Harry smiled at how thoughtful she could be.

"No it's fine Mrs Weasley. I'm assuming you saw what else was in there then" Harry added with a laugh.

"Please, call me Molly. I think we're on a first name basis by now" she laughed "and yes I saw but it's not my place to interfere, anyway, you deserve a good treat dear! Enjoy yourself".

"Well speaking of treats, I'm planning on heading down to Diagon Alley later with Ron and Hermione, do you want anything while I'm there, and if you just say no out of manners then I shall not be a happy chappy" Harry said, managing to get another laugh out of Mrs Weasley.

"Oh all right then dear" she said, finally giving in to Harry's mocking smile "I have been wanting a new dress for an awful while now, call it an early Christmas present if you like, but that is all I want, a dress, don't waste your money on me" Harry smiled at her.

"Happily, and are you alright food wise?" he asked.

"Maybe a few cloves of garlic, and some broccoli if you're feeling generous, the farm shops around here are starting to put their prices up."

"I'll see what I can get my hands on, and you won't be paying me for any of this" Harry said as Ron and Hermione walked through the kitchen door. Ron headed towards the table and took a seat.

"No point getting comfortable mate" Harry said to him "You two fancy heading to Diagon Alley with me?" Hermione positively beamed as he said this.

"Ohhh I'd love to! You must have read my mind Harry, I've got a few things I need to buy" she said.

"Anything you want mate" Ron said, throwing a smile in Harry's direction.

"Well its settled then" Mrs Weasley said "Send my love to George wont you dears?"

"Yeah I'll just go and give him a big kiss, give him all the love I have left in me" Ron said sarcastically.

"Don't get cheeky with me Ronald Weasley. I could easily get George to stick some of your baby photos in his shop window. Now get upstairs and get ready, from the sound of things you have a big day ahead of you.

As the trio walked upstairs, Harry pulled Hermione to the side and let Ron walk ahead of them.

"Do you know much about muggle shopping" he asked her "preferably muggle clothes shopping?" Hermione looked at him for a few seconds.

"I'm sure I could help you out. How much you after?" she asked. Harry smiled to himself.

"Oh only enough so that I don't have to keep all this crap" he said, indicating to Percy's door as they continued up to Ron's room.

"That can easily be arranged. Just exchange your galleons to some muggle money then it's basically the same as shopping in Diagon Alley. Whilst were on the subject, I could do with some clothes as well"

"I'm after some wizarding clothes as well actually, I mean, I'll be going out into the big wide world after this year, and I want a job as soon as possible after that, may as well be prepared for it when the time does come." Hermione smiled at him as they walked into Ron's room.

"I'm glad to see your prioritising things Harry" she said. Ron looked around at them.

"Prioritising what?" he asked.

"Harry here is making plans for the future, something you should be doing as well" she said to him.

"I've made my plans Mione, they involve a certain someone" he said, winking at Harry as Hermione blushed and walked across the bedroom and threw the window open. Harry felt terrible but smiled at Ron anyway. However, he seemed to understand that Harry felt highly awkward around Hermione after the events of the past hour so he turned around and changed into a pair of more appealing clothes for a day out.

"Right shall we head off?" Ron asked as Hermione came back from staring out of the window and Harry, from staring at Ron.

"Yeah, apparition?" Hermione asked "Meet you there, leaky cauldron" she said before disapparating. Harry, unable to resist any longer, walked over to Ron and planted a short yet loving kiss on Ron's lips.

"You know I feel shit around Hermione knowing what I do now" Harry said before taking Ron's hand and disapparating.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm assuming you can guess that im going to say, please review, not only does it help me with upcoming chapters but it fills me with as much warmth as someone giving rons speech to me would... ; )<em>**

**_-Joe_**


	6. Plans For The Future

_**I had a lot more to put in this chapter but couldn't think of a way to connect it all so that's gone to the start of chapter 6. Now a quick note, when they enter gringotts, it's very quiet and empty but when they leave the vaults lots more people have arrived and obviously, Harry, Ron and Hermione are extremely famous, so they do have a lot of fans.**_

* * *

><p>"There you's are" Hermione said as they walked out of the leaky cauldron into the small courtyard that led to Diagon alley.<p>

"Sorry, I fell over so Harry helped me apparate" Ron said, having just let go of Harry's hand.

"You should have seen it Mione, he looked as gormless as Goyle did in second year with those cakes" Harry said as he opened the secret arch way to Diagon alley. They were all stunned to see just how quickly the businesses had flourished after Voldermort's second reign of terror.

"This looks amazing" Hermione said, smiling around at everything she saw.

"Still a few empty shops mind" Ron said.

"I've always wanted to live here" Harry said, more to himself than anyone else. "The thought of owning my own shop or business here makes me feel... I don't know, warm or something" Harry turned and looked at his friends, noticing Ron smiling sweetly at him.

"You never know mate, like I said, a lot of these shops are still empty and probably will be by the time you leave Hogwarts" Ron said. Harry smiled, picturing himself in one of those empty shops, walking upstairs after a hard day's work, getting into the bed, with Ron.

"I agree, the time is coming to think about what we want to do with our lives. Personally I think teaching is highly appealing. I know you want to go into the auror industry Harry; well actually, do you still want to do that?" Hermione said quickly. Had it not been for the past seven years then these sudden bursts of quick speech would be extremely hard to understand her.

"Yeah, it still pops out to me when I think everything over. I just hope that I can remember everything Snape wrote in that old potions book and get a good N.E.W.T this year."

"I've thought about becoming an auror as well sometimes, but then again, I've also thought about teaching, and healing. To be perfectly honest, I don't know what I want, as long as it's enjoyable and I can do it I don't really give a shit" Ron said.

"Well it's a start" Hermione said as they mounted the steps to gringotts wizarding bank. Two goblins bowed the trio inside the first set of golden doors. As soon as they had passed through them, another pair of solitary goblins bowed them into the main interior of the bank. An eerie silence hung in the room, occasionally being broken by the sound of coins dropping into a set of scales or someone speaking louder than required. Harry led the way to an empty desk and gently cleared his throat to get the goblins attention.

"Ahh" the goblin said slowly "Mr Potter, a pleasure, I assure you. I'm assuming you wish to withdraw some money."

"Yes. Could we also visit the Weasley family vault? We have both keys" Harry said, indicating for Ron to pass his forward.

"Yes Mr Potter" the goblin said before beckoning for another goblin to come to the desk. "Gruk, take Mr Potter and his friends to their vaults please. They have their keys with them" he said, nodding his head at Harry who had both keys clutched in his hand. Hermione leant forwards and tapped Harry shoulder.

"I'll stay up here and sort out my money. Anyway, I really don't like those carts" she said.

"This way please" Gruk said to Harry and Ron, who said goodbye to Hermione and followed the goblin out of the main room into a darker, torch lit passageway leading down to the carts.

"I can see this being a fun ride" Ron said in an attempt to lighten the humour. Harry, however, noticed just how nervous Ron appeared so when he was sure Gruk was not looking, he leant over and quickly kissed Ron.

"It'll be alright, I promise" Harry whispered in his ear.

"But I'm sick of having fuck all!" Ron whispered back. "For once, why can't I just have a bit more to splash about?" Harry tried to ignore the fact that he was planning on buying furniture, clothing for himself, Ron and Mrs Weasley and more than likely a few other things as well.

"I would be only too happy to let you use my money. I'd happily hand over the key and let you have it all. Fuck, I'd give you everything Ron." Harry said. Ron smiled and kissed him again.

"I do love you Harry" he said before they reached the carts.

"Take a seat please, keep all your limbs inside the cart or you may find that expressing love between each other may not be as easy as it once was." Harry and Ron blushed as they looked at each other having been sure that Gruk hadn't noticed their actions. They stepped onto the carriage and as soon as Gruk seated himself in front of them the carriage accelerated, flying around twists and turns on the track. Harry, who had never suffered from motion sickness was enjoying the journey but upon looking at Ron, he saw just how much he suffered from it. Harry shuffled along on the seat and put his arm around him.

"It's alright love" Harry said calmly. However, it had only been a few minutes of speeding further underground before they suddenly stopped next to a small group of vaults on a ledge.

"The Weasley vault" Gruk said as they stepped out of the carriage "Key please." Harry handed over Ron's key and stood back so that Ron wouldn't have to try and hide the contents of the vault from him. After a matter of seconds, Ron had reappeared from the vault with a small money bag clutched to his side.

"Shall we" Ron said, indicating to the cart. Harry stepped in before him as Gruk locked the vault. The cart set off again as Gruk sat down and after another few minutes of travelling even further underground they stopped in front of another small cluster of vaults.

"Mr Potter" Gruk said as they stepped out of the cart. "Your key please?" Harry handed over his vault key and was given Ron's in return. Gruk opened Harry's vault and stepped aside to reveal an enormous pile of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, the light bouncing off the walls. Knowing that he had an enormous amount to buy, Harry filled two money bags with galleons and packed his pockets with a few Sickles and Knuts just in case he needed some change. Harry was about to leave the vault when he noticed Ron standing awkwardly by the cart. He leant back over the pile and picked up a few more Galleons and hid them in his pocket. He walked out of the vault and sat back down in the cart, looking over the edge at the drop below him. Ron sat beside him and placed his money bag next to Harry's. As soon as Gruk sat down they set off and soon started travelling vertically. Ron put his head between his knees whilst Harry rubbed his back soothingly. With his other hand, Harry pulled the extra Galleons out of his pocket and quietly placed them in Ron's money bag, adamant that he would keep them.

All in all, Harry had rather enjoyed the journey around Gringotts. Having never been anywhere remotely interesting during his life with the Dursley's, Harry had never experienced the thrills of a rollercoaster and the twists and turns in this track certainly made up for the lost time. Disappointingly, the cart neared ground level quicker than anyone could say 'Merlin' and the ride was over.

"Never again" Ron said as Harry helped him out of the cart. "Next time I'll just let you go into my vault mate." Harry laughed and thanked Gruk before walking back into the main room, detaching his hand from Ron's vice like grip before they walked through the doors. Hermione could be seen sitting awkwardly on one of the halls central benches. As soon as she saw them she jumped to her feet and walked over, thankful that people would stop gawping at her as if they couldn't believe that they were looking at 'the girl from the daily prophet'. However, if she had been seeking solitude from the fame that winning the war had brought her, she had gone to the wrong people. Gringotts was always busy, but when Harry and Ron met Hermione in the centre of the room, they wished they hadn't come during the lunchtime rush.

"Oh for fuck sake" Ron muttered as people could be seen pointing and the younger fan girls jumping ecstatically at the sight of Harry and Ron. Jealousy kicked into Hermione as she saw people staring at her boyfriend, little was she aware that Harry felt the exact same way as Ron lapped it all up. The ecstasy from that morning was starting to wear off and become replaced from disgust at himself as Harry realised that he had had sex with Ron whilst he was still dating Hermione, confessed his undying love for Ron, and betrayed Ginny who still had strong feelings for him. Upon reaching the doors, a few goblins had to walk over to separate the throng of people and let them out of the hall. Diagon Alley however was just as busy and crowded and unfortunately there were still the crazy fans. Harry had thought that after the war had ended, he would be able to go back to a normal, stress free life. Turns out, his naïve side was shining through yet again.

"Shall we head over to the menagerie?" Harry said as the trio walked down the steps into the alley. Hermione nodded, craving the peace and silence that such a small shop could offer. Upon entering, they moved to the back of the shop and hid in the owl's section, the woman behind the counter sending a sympathetic smile their way as she finished a sale.

"I'm assuming we're not just here for the break for your fans?" Hermione said as Harry browsed the owls.

"No" he said thoughtfully. "I've been missing Hedwig quite a lot. I suppose after having an owl it was hard to get used to the loss."

"Mum and dad came by a small bit of money recently as well, but told me not to tell anyone" Ron said, clearly embarrassed. "She told me to treat myself to a few 'indulgencies' as she put it. Though, I'm guessing she means nice floral pillowcases and cushions for when I leave home." Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's disgusted look.

"Well it's nice to see you know what your priorities are Ronald" Hermione said. Harry suddenly dragged himself away from the owls and looked at his friends questioningly.

"Actually, what are we going to do in the future? I mean, we're leaving soon and we can hardly just sit outside the castle for a few years until we make our minds up" Harry said, pushing a finger through one of the cages to stroke a barn owl.

"I suppose you have a point there mate" Ron said. "What are we going to do, actually, are we going to stay as a 'we'?"

"Course we are, well, at least I'm up for it" Harry said, looking at Hermione to see what she thought.

"I assumed we would be whatever happened." Hermione said with a smile as she also looked around at the animals. "Well if you don't mind, I could really do with some food for Crookshanks; I'm down to the bare essentials now." Hermione said, turning and smiling again before walking away. Ron took the opportunity and instantly walked forwards to plant a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Make sure you give us a nice big room together where ever it is we go" he said jokingly. "Now, which one you want, personally I like the snowy one up there." Ron nodded in the direction of a small snowy white owl. Harry tried to see Hedwig in it, but with a strong pang of longing, he saw that Hedwig was long gone, and this owl could never live up to her.

"I don't know, I want something completely different." Harry said. Ron nodded at him.

"Whatever you want mate, after all, it is your money." He said. Harry smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss.

"I like this one" Harry said after a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes. Ron looked at where Harry was pointing and saw another small, but brown, tawny owl.

"That is pretty, I don't know, cute." Ron said with a laugh. "But is it just me or are they all miniature?" This time it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"They're baby's mate. Just because wizards are trying to take after you, doesn't mean they're owls are trying to become Pig." He said, making them both laugh before Ron looked at him questioningly.

"Wizards are trying to take after me?"

"Well yeah, it's not just me who's famous. You helped out a hell of a lot in the war."

"Really? I didn't realise."

"Ron you're a douche, no offence though. Don't you read the prophet?"

"I did before I came back to Hogwarts."

"Then how didn't you notice your name all over it? You're just as dashing as me" Harry said with a wink, "the Prophet's all over you! Why do you think that people were dying to see not only me but you as well when we came back from the vaults? Just because the goblins still hate us, I mean, we did sort of destroy the bank and lose their dragon but that's fuck all! You need to grow in confidence mate"

Harry stared at Ron as he appeared to become lost in thought. Hermione's reappearance soon brought him out of his trance however.

"I've got all my stuff now. Mind you, it costs a bomb! Crookshanks will think he's died and gone to heaven. Anyway Harry, you decided which one you like? She asked.

"Yeah, I really like this young brown one." He said, indicating to the said owl.

"Ohhh it looks so cute!" Hermione squealed upon catching sight of the young tawny.

"That's what Ron said" Harry laughed. "Though he did it in a much camper fashion" Ron scowled at him. Hermione, however, just laughed.

"I can imagine."

"Can I help you dears?" Harry, Ron and Hermione as the elderly shop assistant appeared behind them. She smiled at the shocked expressions dancing across all of their faces before they smiled back at her.

"Sorry" Harry said. "I think it's fair to say we got a bit of a shock there."

"Definitely" she said, still smiling at them. "I see you've taken an interest with our young Ruben there." Harry stared at the owl and slowly smiled as the liking of the name 'Ruben' over took him.

"Yeah, he's quite nice. I'm assuming her is a he mind?" Harry said, looking over at the assistant.

"Yeah, he was only born a few months ago. Put him up for sale myself this morning and people are already fawning over him! So I'm assuming you'd want an owl for post?" she said.

"If that's possible. I mean, Hogwarts does have post owls but I'm only there for about a year then I'm gone and when I get my own place I'd rather not stick my head in a fire place every time I want to talk to someone." Harry said, making them all laugh.

"And when you get to my age, getting down is fine, it's the getting up you struggle with." The assistant said. "But yes, Ruben will be good as a post owl but only when he ages up a bit. You can still buy him now though if you wish?"

"Please, if you don't mind." Harry said. The woman immediately moved towards the small owl's cage, making everyone take a step back out of her way.

"Can you hold this please" she said, placing the cage above Ruben's in Ron's arms. She pulled Ruben out of his own and moved over to the counter, placing him into a new, slightly larger, travelling cage. Ron put the cage back on top of Ruben's as Harry moved over to the counter, pulling out a bag of galleons. Hermione turned to Ron with a smile.

"I'm glad he's moving on." She said, pulling her boyfriend into a hug.

"Yeah" he said "it's good to see him getting over the war."

"I agree, he certainly seems to have a new spring in his step today mind. Do you know what happened, I mean, he seemed quite depressed this morning, though you were lying on top of him and that's enough to scare anyone."

"Now now, he loved it really. Anyway, I don't know what's got into him. Maybe he's just suddenly feeling better?"

"Maybe. But any change these days is usually the better with Harry. I suppose the only way is up."

"Shall we head off then" Harry said, returning from the counter with cage in hand. The trio thanked the assistant and walked out of the shop, back into the crowd's the Diagon Alley managed to attract now.

"Oh isn't this just joyous" Ron commented as they saw the heads turning in their direction. "Who do they think we are, heroes or something?"

Harry laughed at Ron's feigned obtuseness.

"No, they're staring at me and Hermione, you're hardly attractive enough." He said to Ron, expecting him to interpret it as a joke, but instead being greeted by a look of dismay. 'Probably not the best thing to say to you boyf... fuck-buddy-sort-of-thing' he thought to himself. Hermione pointed to a furniture store further down the street and she lead the way, giving Harry ample opportunity to apologise to Ron.

"I was only pissing about mate. Your hardly unattractive" Harry whispered into Ron's ear, trying to resist the urge to run his hands through the thick flames sprouting from his head.

"It's alright mate, I just, I don't know. I've had more intelligent shits than me, I can be a bit thick sometimes."

"You really can be _slightly_ hilarious sometimes mate. But only slightly." Harry replied. Ron laughed and followed Hermione through the shops door. Harry, who had a secret love affair with a certain type of sofa, was immediately magnetised towards the far corner of the room, where a three seater chesterfield sat, inviting him to lounge on it for days at a time. However, the certain appearance of a certain Mr Weasley did not help the images that were already forming as to what other uses the sofa could be put to.

"I see were on the same wavelength" Hermione said as she joined Harry and Ron in the corner. "Have we got any news on buying a bed for Dean and Seamus?"

"I was going to send Pig and ask them if they wanted to go out at some point but I suppose we may as well just buy a bed and if they don't like it then, blame Ron." Harry said. Ron shot him an annoyed look whilst Hermione laughed at him.

"Remind me why we're buying a bed when you already conjured one for them?" Ron asked Hermione who tutted her disapproval.

"Don't you pay attention in Transfiguration? Well if you did then you'd remember that you can vanish an object but it doesn't go completely, you can call it back. Well the same applies for conjuring up an object. You can bring it into existence but eventually it will have to go again. So after the holidays, there will be no bed and I'm sure you wouldn't want them taking your bed. And neither would Harry when you had to bunk up with him." Hermione said. Harry blushed and bent down to check the price of the sofa in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Well like I said, we may as well just buy one and then if they don't like it they can always return it at the end of the year." Harry said from the floor.

"Well if I get this do you want to go look for a bed?" she said, looking around for an assistant. Harry nodded and set off in the direction of the four posters, Ron at heel.

"You could do with a nice big bed as well." Ron said with a wink. "Why don't you give them your bed and just buy yourself a new one?

"My bed's a bit small for two people who'll be sleeping together every night." Harry replied.

"Just use engorgio on it, they won't notice." Ron said. Harry contemplated his choices before his eyes wandered over to a king size, four poster, sitting against the far wall. Harry walked over to it and stared for a few minutes before turning to Ron.

"Deal". Ron laughed and kissed the air, knowing the Hermione would absent mindedly be watching all of their movements. Almost as if she could read their thoughts, Hermione walked over, followed by a shop assistant who was clutching a notebook with loose pages practically pouring out of it.

"I've ordered the sofa and a few candle stands and tables. I've said they should all be sent to Hogwarts but we can take them wherever we go when we get our own place. You decided on a bed for Dean and Seamus?" she said to them. The shop assistant flinched at the mention of two men sharing a bed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Yeah, this one right here" he said, making a deliberate point of stressing the fact that Dean and Seamus would be sharing a bed. "I think they'll probably enjoy how spacious it is, lots of room for a nice long fuck every now and then."

Hermione looked shocked and the shop assistant looked ready to faint but Ron was positively beaming with glee as he too saw the look on the assistants face.

"So if we can also have this one delivered to Hogwarts. Would you like payment now?" Harry said, pulling out his money bag yet again. The shop assistant simply nodded.

"This one will be thirty-five galleons."

Harry handed over the money and smiled at the man.

"When can we expect the furniture? We wouldn't want to keep our best _gay_ friends waiting now would we. Who am I to deprive them of a night of passionate sex on the first day they get back together?" he said. Ron couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a howl of laughter. Hermione also smiled shyly as she realised why Harry was being so blunt.

"It will be delivered before the end of the holidays, now if you don't mind I have customers to attend to" the assistant said quickly before walking off.

"Well, that was interesting" Harry said, finally letting himself laugh having made sure he had kept a straight face during his little rant.

"That's one way to put it." Ron said, both boys eager to do just as Dean and Seamus, the guilt they had felt for Hermione vanishing instantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As always, review please m'dears.<strong>_

_**-Joe**_

_**(21 January 2012)**_

**_I feel terrible! Only just went on my laptop after throwing myself into a storming temper about having no privacy in this house. Went into mam and dads room, lay on the bed, closed the door (not in that order) opened the laptop and first thing i saw was "Update Itunes" and then "Plan for FF - don't leave me bitch" which is the name of my plan. The last bit of the name being a tactic i used last time to stop me deserting the story. Pity it didn't work again... Anyway, after enjoying my own Christmas, I was about to write a chapter where I sent them back to Hogwarts... "Ohhh" I thought to myself. I just ignored their Christmas. So i added another new chapter to include Christmas, so you will be getting something. When writing the plan I included a... "SHITTT! WHAT THE HELL HAVE WE DONE?" moment for your exclusive entertainment and then, left my laptop to rot... Now please dont give me that disappointed stare, I've rebuked myself enough thank you very much but i decided to come and leave this memo for you before writing chapter... 6 (?) and hopefully before my untimely death caused by a cursed howler... Now having just wasted half an hour of my time (-.-') writing this, spell checking it (and not doing a good job) and trying to crack my toe with another toe (you know when your just too lazy to ... move?) I shall get back to the chapter. Have fun dears. It SHALL be uploaded by Monday morning, hopefully by 00:00, Monday morning : ) If not, you have permission to cause my untimely death by cursed howler._**

**_Much virtual love, Joe._**


	7. Silent Night

_**Sorry, this chapters pretty short compared to all the others, but it's just one of those ones I wanted to get over and done with once I reached the midpoint. Anyway, sorry for the long delay, exams and such. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, please review! : )**_

* * *

><p>Harry blinked his eyes open, slowly growing accustomed to the unnatural darkness that filled the room. Twisting his head slightly, he squinted at the small alarm clock by his bed. Being used to the morning light in Gryffindor tower, Harry had to wait a few minutes longer until he could see where the hands on the clock face were. For a few moments, he thought they were missing and was simply staring at the white background of the clock face until he saw something move.<p>

"Glasses would help, you dipstick" Harry muttered to himself. However, as he turned around to grab his glasses off the other bedside table, he found himself face to face with a freckly, ginger man.

"Shit" Harry breathed, too shocked to do anything but stare. In his groggy state, Ron lifted his arm and slowly traced his finger across Harry's jaw.

"Shit" he repeated.

Ron's eyes slowly fluttered open and met with those of Harry's.

"Shit" Ron whispered.

"Shit" Harry said in agreement before both boys jumped out of the bed and stared at each other. Ron was first to break the gaze and looked down Harry's body before looking back up at him. They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Ron inhaled heavily.

"Did you _fuck_ me?" he said, his voice a few octaves higher than would be expected of a choir boy. "My ass feels like something exploded in it! SHIT FUCKEDY SHIT!"

Harry stared at him, a dumfounded expression plastered across his face.

"I bliddy well hope not" Harry said, his own vocal chords clearly trying to rival those of his best-friend-cum-lover-with-a-girlfriend-cum-supposed-sex-toy. Looking down, Harry saw something he had not wanted to look upon whilst in the presence of Ron, even if his fantasies had implied otherwise.

"That's one hell of an erection, I can give you that mate" Ron said, his voice deciding that such a high tone was clearly unnatural. Harry looked up at him from over the bed and laughed.

"I see I have competition though. Pity I didn't get to have a proper look at it yesterday in that shower."

"You didn't seem to mind not being able to see it when my mouth was wrapped around your-"

"RONALD WEASLEY! IF I HEAR ONE MORE PROFANITY FROM THAT OVERLY LARGE MOUTH OF YOURS THIS WEEK THEN I GUARENTEE I WILL NOT BE HAPPY!"

Harry and Ron froze as they heard Mrs Weasley storming down the stairs towards them. As if lighting had struck them both, they twisted and ran for their clothes which had, annoyingly, been flung everywhere in the unknown events of the previous night. Harry heard Mrs Weasleys footsteps on the landing outside his door as he pulled on his jeans. Thankfully, before whatever it was they had done that night, they had thought of locking the door. Harry watched Ron pull on a t-shirt just before the door was flung open and Mrs Weasley tucked her wand back into her waistband.

"I did NOT bring you up to use such foul language" she said, advancing on the pair who were still slightly flushed. "Now may I ask what possessed you to commit said act?"

Harry gulped, pretty sure he could hear Ron's heart beating violently against his ribs.

"Stubbed my bliddy toe is what! Nice to see your mother cares though isn't it?" Ron said stubbornly, making Harry silently grateful for his friend's accusatory tone.

"Well I don't care for the reasons. If I ever catch you swearing again then you'll lose a lot more than your will to live. Though I've heard that in a man's mind, losing what I'm think of chopping off _is_ losing your will to live." Mrs Weasley said before dropping the scowl and turning to Harry.

"So dear, breakfast? I was planning on having a nice sit down after you's two whipped out the alcohol last night but after someone's shouting woke me up, I think that's out of the window."

"No it's fine, I think we were planning on a lazy morning ourselves...?" Harry replied, looking around at Ron to back him up.

"Yeah, feel like sh- sugar. Where's Hermione anyway?" Ron said, clearly hoping he'd get away with his quick recovery as he moved to sit on Harry's bed. Mrs Weasley however, simply laughed.

"Do you have no recollection of the past twenty four hours?" she asked. When they both looked at her confusedly she continued. "She has her own family, she's gone home to celebrate Christmas with them. Speaking of which, Merry Christmas Eve boys. Now, if you don't mind."

Harry watched her leave the room before turning round and sitting beside Ron on the bed.

"That, was fucking close" Ron whispered as he leant into Harry's neck. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held him close as he slowly leant back onto the bed.

"Pretty damn close. Let's do it again sometime" he said as Ron planted a kiss on his neck.

"Definitely. So, we have no Hermione, and a family who know where hung-over and want to have a lazy morning. I say we put a proper lock on the door and make the most of the opportunity."

"Sounds like a plan. But just because I get to spend the morning with you, does not mean I'm any happier about you still dating Hermione."

"I've told you, I'll sort it out. I can hardly just tell her I suck you off and that I was never really attracted to her in that way can I?"

"S'pose so. So, what were you saying about your ass hurting, because from the sounds of it, I've done more than let you suck me off."

"Yeah well, if only I could remember."

"Think how I feel, I didn't get to hear you scream my name as I abused you for the first time"

"Think how _I_ feel! Knowing how drunk we apparently were, you probably just shoved it up there without any lube _and_ without stretching me out. At least that's what it feels like. Anyway, I'd like to have felt our first time." Ron said, blushing and snuggling back into Harry's neck, muffling his voice.

"It's times like these that make me love you Ronald"

"Well, who _can_ resist a red head?"

"Don't get your hopes up mate, I didn't go for you looks"

Ron looked up as Harry said this, clearly wondering whether Harry was joking, and whether he should feel hurt. Harry laughed at the puppy like expression on his face.

"Your bliddy gorgeous" Harry said, kissing a line down Ron's cheek with each word. "I could never resist the big red."

Ron laughed and kissed Harry's parched lips.

"But unfortunately, I have to go and get some breakfast. I can just hear those tomatoes crying out my name, and, as I said, I can't resist the big red."

"Bitch"

"You love me really"

"And don't you just love to keep reminding me of that!"

Harry laughed and stood up, heading for the doorway. Ron, noticing that he was about to be left alone, jumped up and raced around the room for something other to wear than Harry's top, which he was still struggling to pull on.

"I think I'm wearing yours" Harry said, pulling at the slightly too large top. "What are the chances of Molly guessing?"

"Please do not call her that! It makes you sound so-..."

"-more important than you?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Dick" Ron said, finally giving up with the top and throwing it at Harry, making them both laugh. Harry pulled off Ron's top and pulled his own on, before walking out of the room, Ron following closely at his heels.

"My ass still hurts you know" he whispered to Harry, making him smirk. "Feels like you attacked me with a bliddy baseball bat!"

"What can I say; I'm simply big that way"

"Didn't feel that big in my mouth the other day" Ron said, finally shutting up as they walked into the kitchen. George looked up from the Prophet and smirked, turning away to hide his laughter. Ron looked over to the mirror, looking for tell tale signs of secret sex. Harry however, simply sat opposite George and helped himself to some toast.

"How are you today Ronnykins?" George finally said.

"What do you mean? Since when have you ever been that bothered how I feel? Apart from when you want to try and set something off me. Well you can fu-"

"Language, young one. I simply wished to enquire how your lower regions were after last night."

Harry felt the colour drain from his face. Had they been heard the previous night? If they were as drunk as they suspected, then silence may be the last thing they had thought about.

"W- what?" Ron finally asked.

"After you fell over?" George said, clearly enjoying how little his brother could remember.

"He didn't fall over and you know it".

Ginny walked into the kitchen and sat beside Harry.

"Fine, after you fell over Crookshanks, who just so happened to be sitting right behind you" George corrected himself. However, upon the look Ginny gave him, he attempted the corrections again.

"Alright, I tripped you over, but it could hardly be classed as not being funny! You were flailing around like a windmill before finally crashing down!"

"Oh, that's what happened" Ron said, absent mindedly rubbing his behind as he moved to sit on Harry's other side.

"Well what did you think had happened? We all know that even the ghoul wouldn't abuse you in the night time."

"Funny aren't you"

"I do like to pride myself on my humorous abilities" H

"Pity you have nothing else to pride yourself on."

"I will have no arguing at my table!" Mrs Weasley said, breaking up the argument between her two sons. "Now then, eat your breakfasts and get upstairs, I have got a lot of work for you lot to do!"

"Sorry mum, I think you've forgotten what day it is" George said, smiling innocently up at his mother. "You see, today is Christmas Eve, you must have mistook it for Halloween."

"Don't you get cheeky with me young man! Maybe this will teach you to go shout the odds at such an early hour!"

"But that was these two prats. And anyway, I'm your favourite son, so I deserve special treatment."

"Yes I agree" Mrs Weasley said, making George smile to himself, "So as your _special _reward I'll let you do the work had planned for Ginny, because cleaning out the chicken coup is something for someone very special."

George let the smile slip off his face as Ginny scoffed into her cereal.

Mrs Weasley walked out of the room, leaving them sitting around the table in silence.

"Remind me not to come back here next Christmas Harry. I swear down, I'd rather spend Christmas alone with you then here when she's in a mood."

Harry's heart seemed to swell to twice its usual size. The images of himself and Ron, curled up in front of a fire in Grimauld Place, crept across his mind. He felt himself growing hard as they imaginary Harry pushed Ron onto his back on the rug, slowly crawling up his now bare chest, peppering his path with light kisses and nibbles.

Ron looked down at Harry's lap and felt his own arousal start growing. He made a mental note of what he had said, hoping he would be able to say it again that night, and generate the same effect.

George ate the last of his toast and folded away the Prophet, before standing and walking upstairs, presumably to his room. Ginny suddenly ducked under the table and emerged with Crookshanks before following George up the stairs, leaving her cereal half eaten on the table. Harry laughed and moved his arms, having covered his lap after George and Ginny had gone past. The house around them seemed silent, and Harry felt himself growing harder still as he imagined just what he could do to Ron.

"From the look on your face, and the way you keep looking from me to the table, I can guess what you're thinking" Ron said, smirking at Harry's powerless state.

"You want it just as much as I do" Harry argued.

"Yeah, but not here" Ron replied, making Harry frown as he continued his breakfast.

"Well then let's go upstairs?" he asked, making Ron laugh.

"I meant I don't want to do it in this house, with this family under this room!"

"Well then when can we?" Harry asked, clearly annoyed that Ron didn't want him.

"I want you Harry, fuck I want you, but it would just feel wrong. I'm sorry mate."

Harry felt himself sliding into thought, thinking about what Ron had just said. Were they doing the right thing? After all, they were just friends, and as much as they may have feelings for each other, which could just be pent up years of infatuation, and now Ron was cheating on his girlfriend for someone who may be a pure mistake.

Harry was brought back to earth when Ron placed a hand on his leg, rubbing it soothingly.

"I do love you, you know that don't you?" He said, as if he had read Harry's mind.

"Yeah, I know I'm just. I don't know. With Hermione and everything, it just feels, wrong."

"It'll be okay Harry, I promise."

Ron leant forward and kissed Harry. It was short, and simple, but it felt like all Ron's love was being channelled through those lips.

A day later, and all the chores completed, Harry kissed goodnight to Ron on the landing and moved into Percy's bedroom. He sighed as he heard Ron moved up the stairs, craving another night with him. Granted, he couldn't remember any of it, but the thought was still comforting. His eyes drooping after the events of the day, Harry pulled off his clothing, getting into bed with nothing but his boxers on. Almost instantly, Harry dropped off into an easy sleep.

"Harry love, it's Christmas."

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open and looked up at Ron's smiling face. Looking further around the room, Harry saw a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Beside the door sat a slightly larger pile of presents. Evidently, Ron had brought his own down to open them with Harry.

"I do love you Harry, you know that right?" Ron said, leaning down and kissing Harry.


	8. Take A Break

_**From here on out, I promise weekly updates! End of.**_

* * *

><p>"Well fuck me" Ron announced, walking into the carriage. Harry looked around at the door with a smirk on his face, meeting Ron's eyes and having to look away. "That was the most boring bliddy prefects briefing I've ever been to. Theres this really loud-mouthed fifth yea-". Hermione hit Ron to shut him up, smirking at his dumbfounded expression.<p>

"Shouldn't you be doing the fucking in a relationship?" Ginny asked, moving to sit beside Harry so Ron and Hermione could stay together.

"Language" Ron said in an attempt to blow off the conversation. Harry tried to stop himself blushing but suspected that it only made matters worse. Harry and Ron had somehow reached and unspoken agreement that Harry would be the 'top' in this relationship.

"Mum's not here to stop me, is she?" Ginny asked, clearly not noticing the tension that had just sprung up and instead turning to talk to Hermione. Ron looked at Harry and nodded towards the door. Harry looked anxiously at Hermione before standing up. The girls looked at them as they left but soon fell back into gossiping. Harry followed Ron along the corridor in silence, only stopping at the end of the train in one of the only empty carriages. As soon as Harry had drawn the blinds, Ron was on him, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could gain access to. Harry laughed as Ron managed to elicit a moan from him. He barely had time to lock the door before Ron threw their wands away and dragged Harry onto one of the seats.

"Why the hell do you have to look so irresistible?" Ron moaned from above him.

"So that I can make you feel uncomfortable in front of your sister, and your girlfriend, and the school-". Harry was shut up by a quick kiss.

"Oh funny hah hah!" Ron said mockingly, leaning in for another kiss. "The door is locked right?"

"You only decided to ask now? For all we know some innocent first year's gone to the toilet and they'll come back to find this!"

"Poor child, they'd be scarred for life".

"You're not that bad" Harry said, kissing Ron again before standing up and testing the door. Harry felt a dull pain in the back of his leg and turned around to see Ron kicking him.

"I think we've clarified that its locked mate" Ron said desperately, craving for Harry to come back and kiss him.

"Do not call me mate again. It makes it sound like... I don't know. It just sounds funny."

Ron laughed and pulled Harry back on top of him.

"If you insist, mate". Harry scowled at him, but quickly stopped when Harry placed his lips against his again.

A few minutes of passionate kissing ensued before Harry pulled away, panting for air.

"Shall we head back then?" he asked.

"May as well, wouldn't want to get too hard and then just have to wait until later on to get you to do something about it".

Harry smirked at Ron's full on tactics.

"I see your point, better wait until we're back in my room".

"What makes you think you get the privilege of sleeping in the bed we get to fuck in?"

"Because you love me and wouldn't want to hurt me by saying no to me" Harry said, kissing Ron one final time before standing up and searching for their wands. Ron sat up and watching as Harry crawled around on the floor in search of the elusive wands.

"My head's beating like a bliddy drum now" Ron commented as Harry finally stood up, handing him his wand before unlocking the door.

"Ahh didums! Harry said mockingly.

"You see that lake? Go drown in it" Ron muttered. Harry laughed, wondering whether he should start taking Ron's death threats seriously.

As they neared their own carriage, they stopped and checked each other over, making sure there was no lingering signs of a prolonged make-out session. They let a group of giggling first year's past before opening the door and striding into their carriage. Hermione was now sat beside Ginny and, upon sight of the two secret lovers, burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Harry smiled and sat next to the window, Ron following with a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Whets wrong with our little Ronny then?" Ginny asked, still smirking at their private joke.

"Ickle Ronnykins has a bit of a head-ache" Harry said, also smirking at him.

"See that bridge,"

"Go jump off it, we know" Harry interjected, laughing as Ron rested against him, closing his eyes and attempting to ignore Harry's wit. Hermione simply shook her head and jumped back into a whispered conversation with Ginny, giving Harry chance to mull things over as Ron fell asleep on his shoulder. He couldn't deny that Ron's presence beside him was comforting, if not a bit heart warming yet all he could do was rest his head against the window hoping that the cold would keep his mind on other things and all because he had fallen in love with someone who already had a girlfriend! He closed his eyes in order to keep Hermione out of his vision. He hated himself for what he was doing to Hermione, knowing how strongly she felt for Ron.

The sky outside their window had started to darken and soon the yellow globes above them cast a dim yellow light off the window, bring Harry out of his trance, and Ron out of his slumber.

"Welcome to the land of the living" Hermione said with a smile as they both sat up. Ginny jerked awake a few seconds later, jumping in motion with the train.

Blushing, Ron stood up and pulled down the trunks, setting them around the door before proceeding to open his own. Harry moved to open his own and get changed, but stopped when he noticed Hermione staring thoughtfully at him. However, upon doing a double take her saw her looking out of the window over his shoulder and simply waved it off as a trick of the mind. After all, why would Hermione need to stare at Harry thoughtfully?

Within a few minutes they were all changed and sat ready to leave. Harry, not for the first time since that fateful encounter with Ron in the bedroom, felt like his insides were missing and had instead been replaced by butterflies. He had just changed in front of his boyfriend, whilst his boyfriend's girlfriend and his boyfriend's sister were also in the room. Just when he thought the awkwardness could get no bigger however, in came Dean and Seamus. In hindsight, Harry would have thought that "came" was a slight understatement, given how they had practically bounced off the doorframe, evidently in giddy spirits.

"I'm sensing a wee bit of sombrerity in here" Seamus said with a smile as he cast his eye around the room.

"Aren't they hats?" Dean asked with his mouth buried in Seamus' neck.

"It's an emotion, I think." Seamus said, clearly wondering whether 'sombrerity' was even a word. Hermione's laughter from across the carriage was enough to convince them it wasn't.

"Looking forward to the remainder of our blissful stay at Hogwarts?" Dean asked, finally pulling away from his boyfriend. Harry was in a stunned silence. He wanted to have the sort of freedom with Ron, to show his emotions plainly and not try to hide his bodily instincts, but the sight of Dean had sent him stir crazy. The same Dean who had flirted so openly the previous term. The same Dean who had showered with Harry. Complimented Harry's body. Seemed to like Harry.

"I'll take from the silence that that's a yes? I see you being cheery roommates for the foreseeable future. Don't you m'dear?" he asked, turning again to face Seamus.

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure tonight they'll be making enough noise."

"Meaning?" Dean asked, clearly confused.

"Last time I pounded into you, you screamed the house down and they probably don't want to hear _that _again!"

"I'll have you find that I've been complimented on my screams, thank you very much."

"You mother doesn't count love."

Harry let the banter wash over him and instead returned to his favourite past time, watching Ron. However, he noticed that again, Hermione was watching him but seemed to have her eyes elsewhere whenever he really looked at her.

Other than Dean and Seamus, who were always in relatively high spirits after their first kiss, Ginny appeared to be the only person in the room happy enough to have a conversation. Harry forced a smile in place and turned to face her.

"Know the name of any good wizarding mental asylums?" he said, loud enough for the bickering couple to hear. "I don't think the muggles could handle them."

"I'll have you know that my sanity, if sanity can be defined as a thing, is perfectly normal thank you very much" Seamus said, again making Harry wonder if he were a few too many sheets to the wind.

Dim orange light crawled past the window as the train lurched to a standstill in Hogsmeade station. Harry felt a sense of déjà vu as he pulled his trunk off the train and stepped out into the flood of students. He felt Ron's hand brush against his gently before Hermione stole him away, looking around for an easy exit. Ginny appeared beside him and nodded towards Ron and Hermione.

"All loved up, it's sickening isn't it?" She said as the two in front kissed. Harry nodded in agreement.

"You get off lightly. I have to live with them! Dean and Seamus to my right, Ron and Hermione further along."

"You should get someone for yourself. Anyone would think you're gay!" Ginny said, laughing. Harry smiled along with her, internally wondering what people did think of him. It wasn't like he had ever had a proper relationship, excluding Ginny. Would people guess his true orientation?

All too soon, Harry found himself locked in a carriage with Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Ginny. Yet again, Hermione was opposite Harry and after finishing her game of tonsil tennis, seemed to have resorted to looking at him with definite concern on her face.

The trip up to the castle seemed to fly, and after what felt like a few minutes, Harry was stepping out of the carriage, Ron at his heel. The orange glow from the castle windows illuminated the grounds around the oak front doors. Lights could be seen from Hagrid's cabin, silhouetted against the forest.

The students all milled into the entrance hall, half heading up the marble staircase, half heading down corridors. Harry looked around and saw Ron looking at him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I really need the toilet, must run." He said to Harry, still grinning. "Meet you in the common room" he added to Hermione.

Harry smiled to himself as he imagined what treats would be laid out for him upon his arrival. However, he was still unable to get over the fact that Hermione was standing beside him. Ron's girlfriend, standing beside Ron's secret boyfriend. Yet again though, Hermione appeared to be staring at Harry with concern in her eye.

"Harry, may I have a word with you?" she asked as they stepped out onto the private third floor corridor.

"Err, yeah" Harry said distractedly, "Do you mind if I just run to the toilet first?"

Hermione opened her mouth but Harry was already through the door and heading towards his room, his arousal growing harder by the second. He heard Hermione closing the main door behind him as he closed his bedroom door.

Harry stood looking around the room, noticing that his trunk had already arrived even though he had gone straight from the train to the dormitory. Making a mental note to ask Kreacher how they did it, Harry crossed the room towards his bathroom door. He opened it and smiled. Ron was sat on the half-wall in front of the shower, grinning at the door Harry walked through.

"Took your time didn't you?" he said.

"Hermione wanted a word and I could hardly look so eager to join you in the toilets" Harry replied, walking towards Ron as he locked the door behind him. Ron waved his wand and locked the door to Dean and Seamus' room as well.

"What'd she want?" Ron asked as he pulled Harry into him.

"No idea" Harry replied, kissing Ron's nose "I left for the toilet."

"We better be quick then, wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Harry took that as his cue and immediately started lathering Ron with kisses, not even stopping when they heard Dean and Seamus enter the next room. Ron grinned at Harry's erratic behavior. Harry groaned. His fingers were undoing Ron's trousers when a knock sounded at the door.

"Harry, is Ron in there, I can't find him?" Hermione said from the other room. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry placed his hand over it.

"No sorry, he must have gone to one of the students toilets" Harry said, his eyes still on Ron's crotch.

"Oh. Okay then. Can I have a word with you now?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute."

Harry gave up on Ron and stood up again, planting a long kiss on his lips and whispering instructions for Ron to wait in the bathroom until Hermione leaves Harry's room. Dean and Seamus laughed from the other room making Ron grin and catch Harry's eye. Harry smiled back and flushed the toilet before turning and walking out of the room.

Hermione was sat on Harry's bed twisting a strand of hair around her finger. A few pamphlets lay beside her on his pillow.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, perching himself on the chest of drawers opposite Hermione.

"Well don't kick off or anything, but I've been watching you recently and you seem, pretty down."

Harry looked down at the floor not looking forward to what was coming.

"And I just thought that maybe a little holiday would do you good?"

"But we're in school. I mean, when would we go?"

"Well we could just ask McGonagall if we could go, I'm sure she would let you, or just go at the end of the year?"

Harry kept his eyes on the floor for a while.

"Sounds like a plan I suppose."

"It's just that you seem to be so preoccupied lately and especially after everything that happened after the last few years you've had no time to let everything out. I think this will be good for you."

Harry nodded, looking up and gazing at the pamphlets on his pillow.

"I'll leave these with you then" Hermione said. "They're just a few muggle holiday places. I thought a break from magic may be good for everyone."

"So you'd be coming as well, with Ron right?"

"Only if you wanted, I just thought you'd li-".

"Mione I wouldn't go if you lot weren't there. Should we bring Dean and Seamus along for a ride?"

"May as well" Hermione replied with a smile before standing up and heading to the door. "Oh and if Ron turns up, will you tell him about this? I see his concentration span being slightly bigger when he talks to you."

Hermione walked out leaving Harry wondering if she knew a bit more than she was letting on. After a few minutes of simply sitting on his drawers, Harry stood up and walked to the bed, moving the pamphlets onto his bedside table and lying down letting everything mull over in his mind. A cough from across the room brought him out of his trance.

"Sorry, I completely forgot that I said I'd come in here when you were done" Ron said with fake indignation on his face. Harry smiled, sitting up and waving his wand at the doors, locking them again.

"Can we get some privacy now?" Harry said, growing hard, again.

However, a knock sounded at the door.

"Alas, the answer's no" Ron said, a true scowl forming on his face.

"Potter, may I have a word with you?" came the voice of professor McGonagall. Harry sighed and stood up, stroking Ron's hand in an apologetic manner as he walked past. He unlocked the door for the second time that night and opened it to greet McGonagall.

"Hello there Potter, Weasley. I was just wondering if I could speak to you."

"Yeah sure, do you want to go take a seat?"

"No no it will only take a moment. I just came to speak to you about something but then I met Miss Granger and she spoke to me about an idea she'd had. That was all I came to see you about."

"Am I supposed to know what this is…?" Ron asked from beside Harry just as Hermione walked out of her room.

"I'll tell you in a minute. So when do you think it could happen?"

"Well I was speaking with the governors during the holidays and we decided that the eighth years will be finishing after just half a year given that they all, apart from you three, had most of their final year of education, last year it would just be a bigger strain on teachers and students to keep you all here any longer." Harry nodded and invited her to continue as a loud moan came from Dean and Seamus' room. Harry felt himself smiling and looked down to try and cover it up. "Pretending that didn't happen we shall continue. So I think that you should finish your education and then just head off. It will no longer be my responsibility to look after you, but between you and me, I care for you three and think that a holiday would do you a world of good. And I'm sure our friends next door would enjoy some time away as well." Hermione appeared beside McGonagall in the doorway.

"Harry has some holiday pamphlets if you would like to see them?" Hermione said questioningly.

"Well actually, I have got an idea. The Ministry of Magic has a training facility in southern France. It isn't used anymore but because it was once a Ministry building, no one knows about it except myself, you three and a few members of the Ministry. I was wondering if you wouldn't like to go there. You can still perform magic safely, its far removed from anyone else, got its own land, small lake, facilities to house you all comfortably. And you can easily get their via floo powder from my office at the end of the term."

"That sounds like a plan professor" Harry said.

"Shit". Dean said from across the room. Ron leant around the doorframe and folded over in laughter. Dean was standing halfway across the room in nothing but his boxers with a book in his hand from the sofa. McGonagall turned to look back at Harry but had an undeniable smirk on her usually thin lips.

"When you've spoken to our friends and decided what you wish to do, feel free to come and see me. Oh and before I leave Potter, the Quidditch Pitch is nearly completed so I'll be getting back in touch with you when you can start doing trials. Mind, I suppose you may leave before that can be arranged."

"I'm sure we'll think of something. Thanks professor." Harry said.

"Yeah thanks." Ron said before shouting "Dean it's safe to come out now."

McGonagall smiled to them and left the room as Dean and Seamus walked out, slightly more clothed that the last time.

"End of this term, you two are coming on holiday with us" Harry said beforeretreating back into his room and collapsing on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>But I have a new idea! A cunning and deceitful thing... However, I shall not release my evilness to you until next week as I feel bad for yet again denying you of ANYTHING sexual up until now. However, if you could see my plan, you'd love my next chapter... ; )<em>**

_**So until then, review, favourite and all that love m'dears! : )**_


	9. Waiting Around

_**Firstly, kill me now. I broke my weekly update promise! But as a way of showing my regret, I will aim to have the next chapter up in days, and it will be packed with sex. Harry and Ron will be at it like wild dogs. If you could see how detailed my plan for chapter 10 was, you'd look forward to reading it as much as I wish to write it! This chapter is less than 1000 words, where most are 3000... but I hate it and just wanted it over with. I needed to put it in though. Finally, for the three who have reviewed anonymously, I'm sorry, I would love to reply to you but I dont like doing it at the start of stories.**_

* * *

><p>The eighth year students would be leaving Hogwarts at the end of January. An announcement had been made to the whole school at breakfast the day after McGonagall had told the five upon their return. Little over two weeks later, the whole school were anticipating the leave, even those who weren't leaving. However, none were as happy about the news then the five students who sat in a room off a secluded third floor corridor.<p>

Harry smiled as Hermione sat opposite him reading. Ron lay across the centre chesterfield while Dean and Seamus sat in a corner of the room in a tight embrace. Nothing made him happier than to sit and watch his friends, as Harry had discovered after he was told of the leave. It seemed that he would never see them again, and only now was he realising how great what he had really was. Dean laughed from the other side of the room and kissed Seamus, whispering sweet nothings to him. Ron looked up at Harry and smiled. Already, Harry could feel the romance inside him burning like a wild fire. For years beforehand, the mere sight of Ron had been enough to drive him sexually crazy, but he had had enough brain power to know that he shouldn't act upon it. But now. Now, Harry felt like a lion was living inside him, roaring every time the red head entered his thoughts. Three days. Three days until Ron would be his for the taking.

"ATLANTIS!" Seamus shouted from across the room, making Dean laugh mid-sentence. Ron sat up and looked behind him at the two men.

"What the hell was that about?" he said, laughing himself at the sight of them.

"Dean said he was gonna sneeze and I heard somewhere that shouting something random distracts you... Or is that just me?" Seamus said.

"Just you mate".

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Agreed".

Harry smiled to himself and sat back, staring into the fire. After a few minutes the laughter had died down and he stood up and headed for his bedroom door.

"Night" he said to the room at large. Ron looked up and smiled to him before lying back down and staring into the dying flames.

Harry lay down on his bed and started up at the ceiling. However, his tranquillity was soon disturbed as someone else stepped into his room. Expecting to see Ron, he sat up and smiled at the doorway. However, Hermione stood awkwardly in front of the door, book under her arm.

"Hate to disturb you, again" she said. "It appears to become a fortnightly pattern these days". She laughed nervously and stepped into the room, closing the door and setting herself on the end of Harry's bed.

"It's okay" Harry said, a genuine smile on his face. "You only disturbed my beauty sleep."

"Pity. I would say you need it but truthfully, you don't."

Harry blushed and looked up at Hermione.

"Thanks. Ron's got quite a catch there."

It was Hermione's turn to blush this time. But again Harry felt the jolt in his stomach at the thought of how much he would be hurting Hermione.

"It was Ron I came to see you about. I know he probably confides in you more than me."

Harry found himself nodding.

"It's only natural as his best male friend, I would expect nothing less. But I was wondering if you noticed anything going on with him lately. Or anything he's said about me. He just seems very down at the moment and almost as if he doesn't want to really spend that much time with me."

Harry laughed to himself as he realised that Hermione was finally coming out of her books and she was in fact, a female. With female emotions at that.

"He's fine, I'm sure. He probably wants to discuss a few things with you but that's something you need to give him time with. Just try to be patient with him, and understanding. Whatever it is he has on his mind it mustn't be good." Harry said. Hoping he could stop her from being so angry when they finally did come out.

Hermione stood up and walked towards Harry, pulling him up into a hug. "Thanks Harry. But please understand that not all Genius' have amazing patience."

Harry laughed.

"Nothing like bragging is there?" he said, mocking her as she walked towards the door.

"I'm not bragging I'm being truthful" she said, flashing her teeth in a true laugh.

Laughter, especially the true kind, was only just starting to come back into people's lives after Voldermort's double-dip reign of terror.

"And your okay as well, aren't you?" she said, an anxious expression resettling in her face.

"I'm... I'm as fine as can be expected" Harry said, deciding to be as truthful as he could trust himself to be.

"Is that fine in a, let's not talk about it way, or, I need your help kind of way?" she asked him.

"The first one" Harry said with a laugh. Hermione smiled and headed toward the door again.

"Just remember to talk Harry. Don't keep it all locked up."

Hermione turned and walked out of the door, leaving Harry to lean back down on his bed and contemplate what life had thrown at him. A loving boyfriend, caring friends, no nose-less dickhead thinking he can run the joint. Life was finally turning for Harry, giving him exactly what he had always desired. Granted, he didn't have his biological parents, but Mr and Mrs Weasley could hardly be classed as inadequate at the job. Life was going pretty well if he may say so himself. And with the prospect of a sex filled holiday in a week's time, nothing could be better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please remember to review, and if you do it from an account I'd be even happier!<strong>_


	10. Sun, Sea and Sex

_**I absaloutly love Dean, but I also love Harry and Ron... Thats all I'll say to you right now ; ) Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Finally, I wish to say a grateful thank you and goodbye to the eighth years. Your bravery during your years at Hogwarts will not be forgotten". McGonagall sat back down at the staff table as applause spread through the room. Harry was sat in the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus. A feast dedicated to the leaving eighth years had just finished and students were standing up, ready to leave. Hermione leaned over to Ron and kissed him. On Harry's other side, Dean and Seamus were locked in another passionate embrace. Harry sat in the centre as students walked past. Some smiled at him, but most just walked. Already, his bravery was forgotten. But wasn't that how it always worked out? Weren't all heroes wanted one minute but then discarded when they were no longer needed? Then a few weeks later it just becomes a question of, 'what the fuck have you done lately?' and how do you answer that?<p>

Harry noticed that he was about to be left so he stood up and walked out behind Ron and Hermione, Dean and Seamus following hand in hand. However, the walk provided a welcome distraction from his thoughts.

'Me and Ron, sex all week', Harry kept thinking to himself. However, thoughts of those nature naturally came with negative side effects, at least if you were in public.

"Got a little problem there mate?" Dean said, appearing to Harry's left. Harry blushed as Seamus appeared at his right.

"Was it me? It could hardly have been Seamus, I mean, look at him!" Dean said, smirking across Harry at his boyfriend.

Seamus smacked Dean playfully and pulled Harry to him.

"I'll leave you for Harry; we both know he likes me more".

"You wish".

"Oh I don't need to wish. Last night was fun, in the shower with Harry. Didn't you hear him scream my name?"

Unfortunately, the images of himself in the shower with a very naked Seamus did not help ease the stress in his trousers.

"I don't think we're helping him out much. If anything, images of you in the shower seem to be making him even harder. Mind, how that could arouse anyone is beyond me."

Harry blushed. Seamus slowly started to nod in agreement. Dean's jaw dropped.

"Sorry, I- But you-. Ginny!" Dean stammered as they turned onto the third floor corridor. Harry sped up and joined Ron and Hermione at the entrance to their small common room. Dean and Seamus followed at a subdued pace.

Hermione had insisted on everyone packing the night before and as a result everyone's cases were standing in front of the fire.

"I'll just run to the toilet" Harry said, quickly rushing off to his bedroom. However, it was a few seconds before he heard his bedroom door shut and so, knowing what he would see, Harry turned around. Dean was standing awkwardly beside the door, closing it softly.

"I honestly had no idea." Dean said.

Harry stood beside the bathroom door in silence.

"You should have said".

"Like you did you mean?" Harry retorted, more viscous than he intended. "Sorry".

"It's fine. I hardly presented you with a bed of roses".

Harry moved and sat on his bed. Dean tentatively perched himself beside Harry.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. Harry nodded, not trusting himself to do anything else.

Dean had always been an attractive person in Harry's mind, just like Ron. He was taller than Harry, always smooth faced, and clearly took pride in his appearance. If Harry was to be honest, what wasn't to like. But, Harry had to be faithful to Ron. The same Ron who insisted he loved Harry but wouldn't leave his girlfriend. And how did the conversation of love even occur? Ron had 'playfully' jumped atop him one morning at the burrow and pulled Harry's boxers off from under the duvet. Hermione had just stood in the corner and watched, a laugh forming on her face. She'd left and let Ron torment him even further. How was Harry supposed to react when the love of his life insisted to a very naked Harry that he loved him?

"It's Ron isn't it?" Dean said, snapping Harry out of his self contained rant.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, knowing that his bluff was useless.

"You know what. I can see it in your face. He started this didn't he?"

"Yes, Ron's the one. My guy. My guy who won't even tell his girlfriend that he actually loves me". Harry let out a fake laugh. Dean understood it as a way of expressing hurt.

It was silent for a few moments as Dean tried to understand exactly what Harry was getting at without having to ask for details.

"So you two are, together?"

"In a sense of the world. We kiss every now and then and insist we love each other, and then he goes and spends time with his other _female_ partner and goes to sleep. What would you class that one as because honestly, I'm lost".

"To be honest mate, I'm still trying to get over the fact that the chosen one is the gay one as well. I had dreams of this day years back, funny how, now it's happened, I kind of wish you didn't have to go through it."

"You used to, think about, me?"

"Go look in the mirror Harry. You're as fit as fuck, to put it mildly. I wish I hadn't waited around now."

Harry blushed.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't be telling you about how I felt when you clearly need help with your own life."

"Is it only 'felt', not 'feel'?"

"For now, let's just say felt".

The two sat in silence stewing over the conversation that had just flown between them. As if they had been stood outside the door waiting for a cue, a knock sounded at the door and Ron's voice called out. Harry mate, McGonagall will eat us if we're late. You do know that right?"

Harry smiled and felt Dean's eyes on him.

"You really need to be less obvious with your feelings if you don't want to be the one alerting Hermione".

"Is it that obvious?"

"If you're looking for it, like I know am, then yes mate, yes it is."

Harry laughed.

"Thanks".

Dean pulled Harry into a hug and as much as he tried, Harry could not help but snuggle his nose into Dean's neck, smelling his fresh, earthly scent, his hair tickling Harry's forehead. But like all good things, it had to end. Dean pulled away as if he knew what effect he was having on Harry, although he probably did know.

"We really should head off now".

Harry nodded and stood up, to embarrassed or elated, he couldn't decide which, to say anything. He walked out as Dean headed into the bathroom. A few seconds later Dean reappeared, tucking something into his pocket and mouthing, "found it" to Seamus. Hermione could be seen shrinking trunks and placing them in her miraculous beaded bag. She waved her wand and extinguished the flames in the grate, tidied the rug in the centre of the room and vanished the chesterfield they had bought. Harry smiled to himself as he pictured her in the future, the perfect definition of housewife. He had to suppress a greater laugh as he imagined himself being the housewife in a relationship with Ron. But then Dean appeared in the kitchen, and Ron left his imagination. Harry pushed those thoughts away. "You're going on holiday" he thought to himself, "think about it later".

A few minutes later, Harry was walking down the corridor with Dean and Seamus, Ron and Hermione leading the way in front of them. Seamus had clearly had a quick whispered conversation with Dean and was back to his usual overly chatty self.

"Oh you're my favourite homo Harry" he said, making Harry laugh and cast an eye around to see if anyone had heard.

"Seamus, you're an unmitigated twonk. Be nice." Dean said playfully knocking Seamus against a pillar.

"And Harry's an unmitadated homo." He replied, a look of absolute innocence across his face.

"Shall we sing it from the rooftops; I don't think Hagrid quite heard?" Dean said, again jumping to help Harry. Fortunately, Ron and Hermione were oblivious to the conversation going on behind them.

All too soon, they were outside McGonagall's office and the banter had to be cut short as she welcomed them inside, pride seeming to radiate from her. A rare sight that made Harry feel bad for leaving. He was finally going to a new home, leaving his old one behind. Leaving his old friends behind. It was funny who Harry now considered to be friends. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout. Teachers he used to joke about were now becoming a bit like family to him. However, nothing could beat the family he had found in Dean, Seamus, Hermione and... Ron. Some people would class that as incest.

"Well, I suppose I better wish you all a goodbye before you think I'm not as tough as I've always been" McGonagall said, sweeping them into her office. A small orange flame crackled in the fireplace making Harry wonder if it would go out before they had time to floo away.

"Thank you Professor, it really has been great at Hogwarts, even with everything else." Hermione said, her tone as formal as ever with a Professor present.

"Oh I will miss you lot!" She exclaimed, offering around a tin of biscuits. "You didn't even get around to hosting a sing-a-long like you did in the great hall. I was looking forward to that if I may be quite honest".

Harry laughed.

"I'm sure we can come back and surprise you".

"As much as I would love that, try not to disturb any of my lessons too much, I don't take to kindly to rule breakers now do I Finnigan?"

Seamus snapped his head back around from staring at the back of Dean's trousers and looked up at her. Harry simply laughed as he saw the realisation dawn on Seamus' face that they all saw what he was looking at.

"I have no idea what trouble making you could be talking about Professor. I've always been a good child." Seamus said, sweet innocence painted across his face.

"Well I suppose we better head off then." Hermione said before turning to as McGonagall what to say into the fire. The whole time, Harry had kept quiet, his eyes darting between Ron, and Dean. Ron and Dean. Dean or Ron?

"The Hornets Nest. You should be taken to a small office room. It's probably dusty but there will be a big stained glass window ahead of you. If you don't see that then you're in the wrong place".

"Thanks Professor" Harry said, speaking up at last. "I promise to write with enthralling tales of life with no school. I don't see how I'm going to find time to do things during the day!"

McGonagall laughed before dipping her hand into a small, square, lidded pot on her desk and pinching some black powder. She threw it into the fire, turning it a shade of emerald, and invited them forwards.

"Good luck with the future, all of you." She said.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace first. She stood still for a moment before saying the house's name and disappearing. Ron followed her a few seconds later. Seamus dragged Dean into the fireplace with him and disappeared in a flash of the emerald flames.

"Good luck Potter" McGonagall said to Harry as he stepped into the flames. "Though as you're no longer a student here, I may just start calling you Harry."

Harry laughed and said goodbye before clearly saying "The Hornets Nest", the memories of his previous excursions via floo powder still fresh in his mind. Almost seconds later, he appeared behind Dean in Seamus, facing a large dusty expanse of a room, a big stained glass window looming over them.

"Just as a matter of interest, who has the trunks?" Seamus asked, dusting a bit of dust off the desk and perching on the end. Harry's heart skipped a beat until he saw Hermione lift her beaded bad and reach inside, remembering where she had packed them.

"Anyone know any good cleaning charms?" Harry said, glancing in dismay at the room around him, dreading to think what the other rooms would look like. However, something caught his eye across the room. A smile grew across Harry's face as he saw Kreacher bow himself into the room.

"Masters. Please forgive me; I have yet to clean this room. I was told your arrival would be later in the day." He said, speaking to the floor rather than the people gathered in front of him.

"It's alright Kreacher, honestly." Harry said.

"Hello Kreacher" Hermione said, "How are you today?"

Kreacher had dropped all sourness he had ever had for Hermione during the previous year when she had lived in Grimauld Place with him. He stumbled forwards slowly and shook her hand, his age starting to show.

"Very good thank you Miss Granger." He said, moving around to great Ron who smiled warmly at him.

"You got any stew on?" Ron said, earning himself a scornful look from Hermione.

"Yes master I have!" Kreacher exclaimed happily, "I knew it was your favourite so I cooked it for you!"

Kreacher's eyes fell upon Dean and Seamus and he seemed to switch back into a defensive mode.

"It's alright, they're friends. They'll be living with us from now on" Harry said, shaking Kreachers hand and indicating for him to lead the way out of the room.

As they left the room, it became more than apparent that a few days would be spent trying to find their way around the house. They stepped out into a long, narrow corridor, numerous doors on either side of them. Kreacher lead them straight ahead until they came out to a cavernous room, similar in shape to that of Hogwarts' Entrance Hall, but nearly a half of the size. Two, tall, clear glass windows stood either side of an evidently thick wooden door. In front of the house lay a giant lake, the far shore hidden by trees and shrubbery standing on a small central island. The sun beat through the windows, casting a light layer of brightness across the room. Kreacher appeared to have been working for days as there was not a speck of dust nor dirt to be seen anywhere. The walls of the room were lined with cases, full of books, charms, vases, goblets and a long scroll of parchment lain across one of the many shelves.

"This is pretty awesome if I may say so myself" Harry said, his jaw dropping at the beauty that lay in front of him.

"I knew you would like it master sir. Would you like to see your room? I made it especially for you Master Potter."

Harry smiled. Already he could see this being an amazing break, even with everything that was laying on his mind. Harry followed Kreacher down the opposite corridor, stopping at the final door. Kreacher opened the door and bowed him inside. Harry's jaw nearly fell off due to the sheer luxury of what was presented to him. Three windows, similar to those of the Entrance Hall behind them, stood before him, presenting a view a stretching forest and skyline. The carpet felt like clouds beneath his feet whilst the wallpaper seemed to be calling for Harry to step in, lie on the bed, pull Dean on him- Ron, and pull Ron on him. A door led off the room into what Harry assumed must be a personal en-suite.

"How did you get all this Kreacher?" Hermione asked, standing beside Harry.

"Professor McGonagall Miss. She insisted on giving you something. She sent enough for everyone's room Miss."

"Remind me to pay her." Harry said, smiling as he imagined McGonagall buying beds and furniture for them all.

"I'm assuming this won't be staying here though? I mean, we don't own this, the Ministry does." Ron said, appearing at Harry's other side.

"Honestly, I'd happily stay here, from what I've seen so far." Harry said.

"Oh yes! I found a room in the kitchen big enough for me to sleep in and keep my pictures with me!" Kreacher exclaimed.

"Kreacher, you could have a room if you liked. This is amazing!" Harry said. Dean appeared; resting his head on Harry's left shoulder and nodded in agreement. Harry froze, trying to act normal as to not raise suspicion.

"So Kreacher, do Seamus and I get a special room too?" Dean asked, his voice vibrating through Harry's shoulder.

"Yes sir's yes! It's just next door" Kreacher said before running through Harry's legs and dragging Dean and Seamus away. Ron laughed.

"I can see this being pretty fun."

"I can't believe she did that for us!" Hermione exclaimed, leaning forwards and kissing Ron.

"Fuck yes!"

"Guess Seamus likes his bed..." Harry said, looking for a way to lead away the conversation from what was happening beside him.

A red glow slowly started filling the room, making Hermione look up and out of the window.

"Of course, the time difference! It's sun set. Our first sun set in France."

Harry looked around and saw Ron gazing down at the floor sheepishly.

"I wonder if the water's warm" Harry suddenly said as pictures of himself with Ron in the Burrow's shower came flooding back.

Hermione looked around at him, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"The lake, out front. I wonder if it's warm."

"Probably, the Ministry wouldn't want their auror's relaxing in the freezing cold." Hermione said.

"Wanna go check it out mate?" Ron asked, a clear wink aimed at Harry.

"Love to" Harry replied before turning and heading back down the corridor at a slow jog. Ron followed, hearing Hermione laugh and walk into Dean and Seamus' room.

"Sorry about that" Ron said, pecking Harry's cheek affectionately.

"It's fine. It's not like she knows how I feel when she kisses you and you are her official boyfriend after all."

"Only a bit longer and I promise I'll tell her."

They walked through the front door and headed over the springy grass towards the lake.

"We haven't got any swimming trunks" Harry said. However, he already knew what he planned on swimming in and started pulling his shirt over his head.

"What were birthday suits made for?" Ron asked, laughing as he kicked his shoes off.

Within a minute, Harry and Ron were stood at the edge of the lake in nothing but boxer shorts. They looked at each other before pulling them off and running in. Harry could feel Ron behind him as he swam further into the lake, the water surprisingly warm around him. After a few minutes of silent swimming, Harry stopped, letting Ron catch up with him. When he finally did, the first thing they did was kiss. No time was spared for niceties or manners. Within seconds, tongues were battling for dominance, hands were clutching at each other under the water, and arousals were growing bigger and bigger as the two boys squeezed closer and closer together.

"I love you" Ron moaned as the kiss stopped and Harry pressed into Ron, rubbing around a bit to generate some friction. "Fuck me".

Harry smiled, knowing that Ron's pleas were only managing to turn him on more.

"Please Harry, fuck, ahh, me".

Harry leant forwards and kissed him again.

"Well if you really want it that bad..." Harry said but before Ron even had chance to moan back on response, Harry had his finger tracing a soft line down Ron's back. He reached the crack between Ron's cheeks and pushed his finger in, playing around Ron's entrance. Ron moaned, shuddering with pleasure as their erections rubbed together more under the water. Harry smiled to himself, but couldn't help seeing Dean's dark skin, short hair, and hard erection instead of pale, gangly, Ron. However, Harry pushed them away and slowly started to wiggle his finger around Ron's entrance, slowly gaining entrance into his boyfriend. Ron gasped and clenched his muscles making Harry stop in his task.

"You have to relax love" Harry practically breathed into Ron's ear, nibbling the lobe affectionately. Ron slowly relaxed and Harry was able to push in a bit more, using the water as a lubricant to help him. Ron's tightness was unbelievable. Harry had never expected it when he had pictured himself fucking someone, or being fucked for that matter. " I've had bigger shits than fingers and they don't hurt" he had always said to himself. However, Ron's ass did nothing but make him harder, and more excited for what was surely coming. Harry gave a sudden, strong push and felt his finger slide in all the way. He bent it gently and felt Ron breath out heavily.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, praying Ron wouldn't make him stop.

"It kinda hurts" Ron said, kissing Harry's neck as the water lapped around them.

"I can stop if you like?"

"No, it, it feels good. I like feeling you there".

Harry smiled and started to pull his finger out slowly, pushing it back in only as the fingernail reached the ring of muscle around Ron's entrance. Harry continued finger-fucking Ron for a few minutes before wondering how many more he could fit in. Carefully, he pulled the first finger out then placed it beside another finger. He felt Ron look at him, felt the puppy dog eyes on his face as he wondered what Harry was doing so Harry decided to stop wasting time with 'what if's' and pushed two fingers in roughly. Ron moaned, throwing his head back and staring at the sky, an ecstatic grin plastered across his face.

"Ohhh fuck me Harry!" he shouted, his voice croaking. Harry was silently thankful for Ron's croakiness, hoping it would prevent Hermione from hearing back in the house. Guessing that Ron preferred it rough, he pushed his fingers in fully, and then pulled them out again. Continuing until he brushed against a small lump inside Ron. Ron screamed in pleasure, alerting Harry to the fact that whatever he had brushed must be doing something good. He brushed it again, making Ron moan into his shoulder. After a few more brushes against the small bundle of nerves, Harry pulled out his fingers and added a third. He started making small scissor like actions in an attempt to stretch Ron out, guessing that just shoving his dick up there would be pretty painful for his boyfriend.

"Please Harry, fuck me, please" Ron said, moaning continuously into the night sky.

Harry smiled and pulled his fingers out of Ron before swimming a few metres to the small island in the centre of the lake. Ron followed and crawled up beside Harry. Pushing him down onto his back, Harry prepared himself for what he was about to do. Lose his virginity to a guy who has a girlfriend, and who he thinks he may love but may not. However, Harry raised Ron's legs onto his shoulders and pushed his cheeks apart, slowly resting the head of his throbbing arousal at Ron's entrance. After a few moments of total silent stillness, Harry started to push in. Ron started moaning, which grew into a quiet scream, them a howl as Harry pushed himself fully into him. Harry enjoyed the feel of Ron around him, the tightness that seemed to be pushing down on his dick. He pulled out, almost fully, and then lunged forwards again, pushing Ron a few centimetres up the wet gravel on the shore. Ron moaned and started biting his lip, obviously aware that anyone could hear them. Harry pulled out and pushed back in again, starting to build up a rhythm. Ron reached out and grabbed his own, neglected manhood and started pumping it. Harry however, sensed a perfect opportunity to make Ron squirm and pulled his hands off, putting them back on the gravel. Ron moaned in agitation, but stopped as Harry brushed his own thumb over Ron's dick, licking off the pre-come that came with it. Harry felt a sudden love of the salty taste that filled his mouth but soon noticed a slowing in his rhythm so started fucking Ron again, this time pumping his arousal in joint time.

"I love you Harry" Ron moaned. "Oh you feel so fucking good inside me."

Harry continued thrusting into Ron, deliberately holding back the orgasm he could feel inside him, knowing he would feel rude coming before Ron did. However, just as he was about to explode, Ron came in his hand, spraying his seed across his chest. Almost instantly, Harry came inside Ron, making them both shudder. Ron shouted out in joy, drawing out Harry's orgasm until he felt dry.

Harry pulled out of Ron and collapsed on top of him, feeling Ron's sperm on his own chest. Ron kissed Harry's nose then seemed to collapse from exhaustion. Harry laughed and rolled off Ron before falling into dreamful sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please remember to rate. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I see a review in my emails :3<em>**


	11. Thank God For That

_**This is one of two chapter 11's. I just spent an hour deliberating which one to use, or in other words, deciding the rest of Harry's life according to moi! Hope you enjoy it dears.**_

* * *

><p>The darkness of the room was invaded by a sudden beam of light shooting through a gap in the deep purple curtains. Dean stirred, receiving a fatal blast of sunlight. He blinked open his eyes, feeling Seamus' body pressed against his behind him. He smiled, carefully peeling Seamus' arm off his chest and sitting up in the bed. The sunlight cast a narrow bar across the plush carpet as Dean stood up and walked towards the door. Scratching his behind groggily, he walked through the door and gently closed it behind him, hoping to not wake anyone for a few more hours. It was only the crack of dawn after all, and he wanted to speak to Harry in private. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean knew that he should go into Harry's room fully clothed, given how Harry seemed to react to him, but he was just too lazy to bother getting ready. At least that's what he told himself.<p>

The door sounded quite thick as he knocked on it, internally hoping he would be able to see Harry asleep. Especially if he was as cute as Seamus when he slept. However, he was disappointed to see that Harry's bed was empty, untouched in fact by the looks of it. In fact, the whole room looked identical to how it did yesterday when Kreacher had shown them to it. Dean retreated, closing the door behind him. He headed down the corridor, back in the direction of the office they had arrived in the previous night. However, instead of going through the door at the end, he turned off to the left and walked into a bathroom. Evidently, Kreacher had been in since the previous night when he had had a look around as there were dressing gowns, plush white towels and candles dotted around the room. The shower in the corner of the room had been cleaned and stocked up with shampoos and soaps.

Dean pulled off his boxers, throwing them into a small basket beside the door and walked towards the shower, turning it on to let it heat as he brushed his teeth. After two minutes of vigorous brushing, something he had learned from muggle dentistry, he rinsed his mouth out and stepped into the shower, picking up a razor off the shelf as he went. He hadn't shaved in a few days and it was starting to become a bit wild down there and there was nothing Dean hated more than pubic hair. He had a quick shave, letting the water wash away the hairs then lathered himself in soap, pondering all the while where Harry could be. Then finally, it hit him. Ron's room. Mind, with Hermione in the same building, Harry must be out of his mind to sleep with him until morning.

Dean finished his shower and stepped out, drying off quickly and wrapping one of the dressing gowns around himself, heading in the direction of Ron's room without even bothering to dress. A dressing gown would do wouldn't it? Unless Harry saw a bit too much. Dean wrapped the gown around him tighter and opened the door gently, peering inside before opening it fully. Just like Harry's room however, the bed was untouched, trunk unopened and curtains still open. Dean stood for a minute, contemplating waking Hermione and asking her but he didn't really want her involved. Hermione would become suspicious of why Dean was so desperate to speak to Harry when he himself didn't really have a proper reason other than to just see him. Eventually, she would guess something was odd there. So Dean turned towards the Entrance Hall, walking down the central staircase and opening the front door. Like all the other doors in the house, this one was thick and heavy. Oak by the looks of it. After a few seconds of walking however, Dean's unspoken question was answered. Harry's top was tossed aside from the main path. He picked it up and headed in the direction of the lake, picking up a few socks, shoes and trousers as he went. He dropped the pile beside the shore when he finally reached it and chanced a quick look around; perfectly aware he had found no boxer shorts. After a few seconds he found some he recognized to be Harry's drifting a few feet out in the water. He sighed, smiling at Harry's obvious excitement by what he knew Harry must have been expecting. He untied the rope around his waist and pulled off his dressing gown, laying it down atop the other clothes, enjoying the breeze blowing around his now uncovered body. He slowly walked into the lake, marveling at the warmth of it.

"Magic" he muttered, walking in further.

Harry's boxers just seemed to float further away the more he tried to swim towards them but eventually, he grabbed them. He felt himself harden slightly as he pictured exactly what would usually be in the position his hand currently was in. It was then that he noticed the island in the centre of the lake, and two bodies lying close to the small bushes dotted around it. Two very naked bodies by the looks of things. Dean swam towards them, slowly, gracefully, hoping to wake Harry if anyone at all. A hungry, tired and probably uncomfortable Ron is someone he didn't want to see when he was baring all to the French morning. Harry maybe... definitely, but not Ron. After a few minutes of graceful stroking he reached the island and lumbered up slowly. He decided to crawl towards Harry rather than walk, sure that if Harry woke up he wouldn't want a view of Dean's balls, as much as Dean himself may consider that heaven. However, he got onto his hands and knees beside Harry and gently shook his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't start talking and wake Ron up as well.

Harry's eyes slowly blinked open so Dean placed a protective hand above them, shielding his eyes from the stabbing morning sun. Harry slowly turned his head to stare at the hand, wondering where on earth it had appeared from. After all, floating hands weren't very customary, even in the wizarding world. However, a quick look past the hand gave Harry his answer as he saw Dean's smiling and slightly damp face above him.

"Morning" Dean said, "Fancy a swim?"

Harry smiled up at him, more than glad to see Dean. However, he noticed Dean's eyes flick down his body and looked down himself, appalled to see a growing erection in his lap.

"Definitely" Harry said, sitting up slowly, careful not to wake Ron.

Dean led the way down the shore to the lake. Harry thought he may as well have stuck his ass in Harry's face, giving how much it was catching his eye. All too soon however, the view was disturbed and Dean slipped under the water, closely followed by Harry. Just like he and Ron had the previous night, they swam around in silence for a while, only stopping once out of view of the house and of Ron if he ever did wake up. Dean stopped, twisting around and facing Harry who, as the less experienced swimmer, kept swimming straight into Dean's chest. Dean laughed and guided Harry back, unable to take his hands of Harry's shoulders after he had finished. Picking up on this, Harry dove under as if to wet his hair, but really hoping to provide a distraction. He resurfaced seconds later to see a smiling Dean trying to blow bubbles with his nose.

"Child" Harry said, laughing at Dean's facial expression.

"Last time someone called me a child they ended up handcuffed to a bed. Just saying." Dean said, giving up on the bubbles as some water went back up his nose.

"I'd make a guess at Seamus" Harry said, his foot accidently brushing that of Deans under the water. Dean smiled.

"No, it was you; you just can't remember it yet".

Harry laughed. However, Harry's laugh was the last sound to fill the air for a few minutes. It was Dean who decided to break the awkwardness.

"So did you and Ron, err… You know, if you don't mind me asking." Dean asked, trailing off into silence.

Harry didn't answer for a few minutes as he tried to think of an answer.

"Would you understand what I meant if I said I wish I hadn't fallen head over heels in love with him?"

Dean nodded, clearly ready to listen to Harry.

"I mean, I always thought that what I felt for him was love, but now I'm thinking that it may be infatuation, just strong feelings of brotherly love. Maybe I read the feelings wrong. Maybe I should have just ignored them and left it at that."

"You shouldn't think about _maybe_ and _what if_" Dean said consolingly, "Just think about what you have now".

"That's the problem though. I don't know if I love Ron at all. I know I fancied him, and still do if I'm to be honest. But fancying someone is hardly the same as loving is it?"

"No. I agree with you there mate".

"But you have Seamus, and from what I've seen, that's definitely love. Why can't I have someone who I adore and cherish as much as Ron seems to love me?"

Dean cast his head down and watched the water rippling around him for a few minutes before answering.

"Honestly, I've been thinking the same things about Seamus as you have with Ron. I mean, the relationship started so suddenly that maybe I got too caught up in the surprise to realise that I would end up hurting him in the future".

"That's what I was thinking. Ron was talking to me one minute, laying on top of me the next, and then telling me he had always loved me. I was just too shocked to see past it all and think straight. I was lying in bed with Ron, _naked, _for god's sake! I was happier than I had been in years. I finally felt loved, wanted".

"You are loved Harry. Never forget that".

"By who? Hermione, McGonagall, Ron, someone who loves me but I know I can never love back?"

Dean sighed and looked straight at Harry.

"I like you Harry" he said. Harry gulped, noticing they were slightly closer. Either that or Harry's was imagining things. Suddenly, Harry leant forwards and kissed Dean, surprising even himself; sure he had not told himself to do that. Dean however, pushed Harry away.

"I like you Harry, but I love Seamus. And God, you clearly love Ron. I can see it whenever I look at the two of you, even with Hermione there. How I didn't guess earlier is beyond me".

Harry cast an embarrassed look down into the water, instantly regretting it as he got an eye full of Dean.

"Sorry" Harry said, his thoughts resurfacing.

"I know you're going through a tough patch Harry. I can imagine what it must be like for you, but it will get better. I promise you that much" Dean said, slapping Harry's shoulder consolingly. "Just remember, Ron loves you, but Hermione is a friend. He can hardly just throw it out there".

Harry nodded, slowly starting to smile back up at Dean.

"Thanks".

"No problem. What are gay-but-uncamp best friends for?"

Harry laughed.

"Exactly that".

"Well anyway, I thought you may like to know you left all your clothes scattered around the garden. Thankfully, your thoughtful and attractive friend picked them up for you. Now get back to Ron and I'll cover for you." Dean said, pushing Harry back in the direction of the island.

Harry smiled and started swimming back to Ron, new hope springing up inside him.

"Oh and Harry" Dean called making Harry turn, "You can borrow my razor if you like".

Dean winked and swam away making Harry blush. Suddenly, privacy was becoming important, not like it was in the communal showers of Gryffindor Tower.

Harry reached the small, rocky island and crept up to Ron, lying down beside him as if he had never left. Ron's eyes flickered open. Harry kissed his nose, waiting for Ron to properly awake.

"Hermione saw us" Harry said, becoming impatient.

Ron sat up and cast a wild eye around making Harry laugh and kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hear your cries! Believe me I feel the same. Dean and Harry would be so cute together, but as we speak i'm writing a plan for a new <span>long<span> story involving Dean and Harry, so not some sexual nightmare of a story other wise know as a one-shot portraying them as whores. This will be a loved up fiasco of boom-tastic sexuality with my two favourite characters! Until it is published however, review this one! Let me know what you like in my stories. :3_**

_**Happy reading chick.**_


	12. Covetous Or What?

**_I'm way to good for you, uploading three chapters in a week. Does this mean I don't have to upload one this Sunday..?_**

_**Anyway, this is the big one! Bigger than a hot and passionate sex scene between my two protagonists! Like, "woahh that's big" big!**_

_**Now because i'm such a lovely person I thought i'd give you a sneak peek into my plan... for this chapter (which wont really reveal many surprises...)**_

"_Use long words; it's from Hermione's point of view - fofl."_

_**I'm pretty proud that I got 1,422 words from that... Mind you, I didn't use many big words. I mean, come on. It's 22:37, im hungry, and all out of lollipops! I like sucking on things, helps me concentrate. Anyway, i'll shut up now before I become a ramblorthor. (Rambling author)**_

_**Happy Reading loves!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Sunlight. Gracious, French, sunlight. Just what I was after".<p>

Hermione stood in front of her window, bathing suit and dressing gown serving as her only attire. Harry. Ron and Dean had been for a swim that morning and advised her that the water was lovely and warm, so she had decided to leap upon the opportunity.

As she walked away from the window, Hermione revisited the thoughts she had pushed away the previous night in search of sleep. For one was Harry's sexuality. Long had it been a disputable matter, especially when he had dated Ginny, but now it seemed so stark ravingly obvious, Hermione was shocked she had never noticed. The looks he gave Ron and Seamus when he saw them together. If looks could kill, well, looks of jealousy at least. He must have considered Hermione and idiot to not realise that it would take a lesser being to not notice. Apparently though, Ron was a lesser being as whenever she asked him about it, he protected Harry as though the words themselves would tarnish his metal work. However, that had led her to her next thought. Ron's true sexuality. It honestly wouldn't surprise her if he was a raging homosexual under a heterosexual facade, set up by years of bickering and taunts from his older brothers. What else could be expected of a person than to set barriers against the world? However, just like anyone upon becoming comfortable, Ron had let his defences drop. And Hermione had noticed. Just small things however, like hiding in Harry's bathroom to escape from her, letting a very flushed Harry talk to McGonagall, shouting "did you fuck me" for the whole Weasley house to hear. Just small things.

"I black dare you! Just kiss for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione froze, her foot on the top step. That had not been the voice of Harry, nor of Ron. Someone was asking Harry_ and_ Ron to kiss. She slowly started creeping down the stairs in the direction of the noise. They say curiosity killed the cat, but evidence was evidence in her opinion, be it snippy curiosity or not.

"Come on mate. Hermione's either upstairs getting ready or out in the lake. No-one'll see." came Seamus' voice from inside the room. Hermione stopped beside the open door and listened. Chancing a glance in the mirror every now and then.

Ron moaned from inside the room. A disbelieving, _I-do-not-want-to-risk-it, _moan. Hermione, having truly resigned to the idea of Harry and Ron as partners days ago, leaned against the wall and frowned as she saw Harry look up at Ron nervously. "He wants you Ronald Weasley. Don't be a... penis" Hermione thought, embarrassed even though she had not said the word out loud.

After a few seconds however, she saw Dean stand up in the mirror and walk toward Ron, standing behind him and placing a hand on each of his, guiding them to Harry's waist as Ron looked at the door nervously. Finally Ron conceded to defeat and shuffled closer to Harry. Dean sat back down opposite them are curled into a ball, resting on Seamus' chest. Seamus stroked Dean's face lovingly as Dean smiled at the two boys opposite him.

"Now when was the last time you embraced properly?"

"Yesterday..." Ron said, still looking quite stiff.

"Load of tosh if you ask me" Seamus said. Dean nodded.

"You's two are stiffer then boards. Do you not know how nice it feels to be curled up like we are? My heart's racing just feeling Seamus' heart beat under my head or hand." Seamus smiled and kissed Dean's forehead. "I will make you a proper couple before the days out!"

"A proper couple with Hermione?" Harry asked, clearly trying to snuggle into Ron, the look of jealousy on his face again as he looked at Dean and Seamus. Hermione wanted to walk in herself and slap Ron, telling him to accept Harry and not worry about her. "In fact she may just go in now-" she thought, but was interrupted by Dean's voice again.

"Ron, look at Harry. He's trying to get closer to you for God's sake!" Dean sighed and looked at Seamus, "Marriage counselling, for the win."

Harry blushed as Ron looked at him, finally pulling Harry in for a proper embrace. Harry lifted his feet onto the settee and leaning closer into Ron. Slowly, as though it was causing him pain, Ron leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry smiled and Dean broke into applause. Seamus laughed and kissed Dean, obviously feeling left out. Ron pulled away. Hermione felt ready to go and murder him. Then Ron leant down again and kissed Harry, fully, on the lips.

"N'awww" Hermione said. She clapped a hand over her mouth, shocked to discover she had made such a noise. Dean burst through the door. And gave herself away.

"I have never felt more awkward in my life." Dean said, staring at Hermione in the same expression he had had on his face since he saw her.

"I dunno like. When McGonagall saw you in boxers you felt pretty awkward" Seamus shouted, making Hermione have to suppress a laugh. "What up like love?"

Dean slowly opened the door fully and let Hermione walk into view. Ron jumped almost ten feet across the room in less than a second upon seeing her.

"Sit back down Ron, Harry was comfortable" Hermione said, moving into the room properly. Harry sat up and stared at the floor beneath his feet. Hermione suddenly felt terrible. Seamus attempted to break the tension, Finnigan style.

"Hey Mione! Fancy seeing you here. Wanna cuppa?"

Hermione laughed and moved to sit in the armchair. Ron slowly walked around the room and perched himself uncertainly on the arm of the settee, a metre or so away from Harry.

"It appears I have to be the first to talk then. I'll put it simply. Ron, I've had a funny feeling that you were gay for about two months now. It is no shock to see this, believe me. Harry, I don't blame you in the slightest". Everyone stayed silent. Harry did however chance a glance up at Hermione. "Dean, Seamus, I'm elated that you two decided to kick Ron into action. I saw it all in the mirror and I agree. You looked like a plank Ron. Even I saw that Harry wanted you and I was standing behind a thick wooden door."

"Our services are free as well" Seamus said, still attempting to kick start the conversation. Hermione distinctly saw Harry smile to the floor. Even Ron appeared to have perked up slightly.

"I thought you'd be annoyed" he said sheepishly to the bookshelf over Hermione's shoulder.

"Maybe before Christmas, but after two or three months of waiting for you to come out to me, I'd say I'm more impatient than anything else."

"Well learning that your housemate isn't murderous is always good to hear" Seamus muttered, earning a light smack from Dean who was watching the love triangle opposite him finally unfold.

"Look, I'm not annoyed. I'm glad for you. Harry's finally happy. Ron, your you at last. For the past week I've been hoping you two would get your act together. No one here as anything to be ashamed of... much." Ron finally started smiling to the bookshelf. "And finally you come around to my thinking. Would it help if I said I was going to dump you anyway?"

Ron finally looked down at her.

"You were?"

"What would you rather I said?"

Ron stayed silent for a moment.

"I'd rather know the truth."

"Then no, I wasn't. Not due to lack of feelings at least. I don't love you, unless it is fraternal. I could see us slowly drifting back to good friends. You drifting towards Harry is not that different. I'm happy, your happy, Harry's clearly ecstatic, just look at him."

Ron did look at Harry, and smiled. Then he finally plucked up some courage. Harry felt pushed back as Ron fell onto the settee, lying beside him.

"At last. I believe our services are no longer needed. I'll be back for the fee later." Seamus said, standing up, pulling Dean with him.

"Thought you said it was free" Harry said, smiling as he felt Ron kiss his neck.

"I lied. What else would you expect from me?"

Hermione smiled and stood up as well.

"Thank you" she said before leaving the room. Dean and Seamus bowed and left after her, closing the door after them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The usual crack, review. It makes me feel better than a good lollipop. Especially when I see TWO in my emails! The thought excites me immensely. You know someone called me easily pleased today. I called him an unmitigated twonk... then agreed with him.<em>**

**_Much love petals! :)_**


	13. The End Of Life As We Know It

_**This is the final chapter... I feel like crying! I mean, I became so emotional that I wrote this as the plan:**_

** "Harry and Ron are finally able to be together properly, and accept who they are and what they are. Dean and Seamus are revealed to be lovers and not just fuckers, and Hermione is... fine. She can't meet someone new. I mean, it's been a day for goodness sake! What world do you live in where girls are able to accept that their boyfriend is gay and manage to get a new one the next day, whilst on a secret holiday in southern France? Answer me that whore. And Clive only comes along in the sequel after Hermione becomes subdued and comes home late... Anyway, remember to concentrate on love and all that disgusting stuff which secretly makes me jealous... And let's do it from Harry's point of view ey?"**

_**So yeah, my life. But it's even worse when you realise you gave up, against yourself, in an argument, via Microsoft word.**_

_**Enjoy the story though, and don't worry – I have many sequels planned especially for all three of my fans! :3**_

_**Happy reading loves!**_

* * *

><p>Life as we know it has officially ended. But not in the worse sense of the word, because sure, life may have taken a big change, but since when did life really run smoothly? People would talk of change as if it was unexpected, but why be unprepared for a change? When did you sit at home and say to yourself, "I'm going to stumble on the pavement today", or "I'm going to meet the love of my life". Life is full of surprises and Harry, for one, was coming to realise that he was happy to accept them.<p>

Ron came behind Harry and slipped his arms around his waist, snuggling into the crook of Harry's neck.

"You appear deep in thought" he noted, pecking Harry's cheek affectionately.

"Just trying to imagine what you would look like with brown hair" Harry said, twisting around and kissing Ron properly before he could retaliate.

"You know you live for my hair".

"Yes, I live for your hair and only your hair" Harry said sarcastically, kissing Ron again. Dean walked past and winked in Harry's direction, forming a love heart with his hands. Harry decided against revenge, at least for the time being.

"Thinks he's the right little cherub doesn't he?" Ron said having watched the scene through the mirror.

"I thought the cherub dude was small and fat" Harry said.

"And Dean isn't?"

"Come on. Even you must have to admit that he is fit!"

"Thank you" Dean said, walking past the door again.

Ron closed his mouth, having planned on the perfect comeback before Dean interrupted.

"Evidently, you do agree".

"Well who doesn't?" Dean said, walking past the door a third time, clearly trying to stifle fits of laughter. Ron picked up a bar of soap from the shelf. Harry smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

"I'd definitely do him!" Harry said, watching the doorway.

"I can see you, you know?" Dean said. Ron threw the bar of soap anyway as they heard footsteps retreating down the staircase.

"Love you" Ron said, pulling Harry into another kiss. Soapy hands and all.

"Love you too".

"I fear for my life around that ginge sometimes." Dean said, throwing himself onto the settee beside Seamus. Unfortunately, the settee was not made for Dean's energetic nature, and toppled backwards, sending cushions sliding across the floor. Seamus burst into fits of laughter and pulled himself of the settee, sliding across the flooring after the cushions. Dean lay in shock, unable to move. A small smile started to grow on his face however, alerting Seamus that he didn't have to bother worrying.

"What were you saying about fearing for life?" Seamus said, still laughing.

"At least that was accidental. Ron was like, rawr!" Dean managed to gesticulate all the while, still lying on the floor beside the toppled settee.

"That means dinosaur in I love you" Seamus replied, gazing up at the ceiling.

"I love you? Never heard of that language before. Is it French or something?"

"Go fuck yourself".

"Why bother when I can just let you do it?"

"I'll try again then. Rawr means I love you in Dinosaur".

"Aren't you cute?" Dean said, sliding across to lie beside Seamus. "I rawr you!"

"I rawr you too Dean" Seamus said, kissing Dean before standing up and attempting to reposition their fallen comrade.

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, glancing around at the room around her. The lake outside the windows glistened in the late afternoon sun, bouncing light off the surface back into the world around it.  
>Harry's voice carried down the corridor towards her as he and Ron entered his room. Dean and Seamus could be heard laughing as wood scraped along a hard wood floor. Evidently, their earlier attempts at picking up the sofa had failed, epically.<p>

She started moving down the stairs, heading out of the front door, a song from the previous holidays drifting to the forefront of her mind. It had been released a few years previously, but that Christmas, her parents had insisted on playing it, probably reminiscing about times gone by. The words managed to stick with her, especially in times of hurt, or joy. They simply seemed to bring comfort to her mind.

As she reached the lake's shore and started to walk around it, she subconsciously started singing along with her head.

"If I ever leave this world alive, I'll take on all the sadness that I left behind. If I ever leave this world alive, the madness that you feel will soon subside. So in a word don't shed a tear, I'll be here when it all gets weird. If I ever, leave this world, alive.

So when in doubt just call my name. Just before you go insane. If I ever leave this world alive. Hey, I may never leave this world, but if I ever, leave this world, alive.

She says I'm okay; I'm alright, though you may have gone from my life. You said that it would; now everything should be alright."

And as Hermione's voice slowly faded away, Harry stood at his bedroom window and turned around to look at Ron, truly happy for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Wants to cry*<strong>… ***Is crying* -.-'**

**Word of advice, if you haven't seen PS: I Love you, or heard that song, then do so NOW.**

**http : / tiny url . com / 5w6d582 – ****Link to the song right there for you my dears.**

**Anyway, I will be back in a few weeks with a link to a sequel for you all. I plan to write a few chapters before releasing the first, just in case I do fall behind.**

**PS: Don't feel sorry for Hermione… ; ) I would never forget her.**

**Love you all,**

** Joe xx**

**PS: I love my new plan! Yes I wrote it first thing last night. But in the excitement, I filled 5 out of the current 7 chapters with sex, chocolate and new characters... I would upload it so you can fofl at my weird genius but that would give away the story line... Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'll add a new chapter with the link to the story so that anyone with alerts to the story will see it! : ) Aren't I considerate?**


	14. Updates

I know I really haven't been around much lately, at all. For which I can only apologize. However, I have a big plan which is briefly summed up on my profile page, I just thought I would post this here to let everyone following these longer storiesknow that I am returning, but also that these long stories are to be edited as I started writing WGHIALT so long ago that I now look at it and cringe at the writing style and all I can see are the mistakes that I made.

So, to conclude a very brief message, I will be back in early July with the re-written version of WGHIALT which will then simply be called "The Love Triangle". Until then you can keep checking my profile for my plan and any updates.

All my love and apologies,

Joe.


End file.
